Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Next Generation
by DriveRed
Summary: Thrax has returned, bringing forth pervious monsters that the older Power Rangers have faced. To help stop this, Ninjor has combined the Dino, Thunder, and Ninja Powers together, picking six teenagers to fight. See inside for more details
1. Character development

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers-The Next Generation

Alright folks, lets just get down to it. This here, like stated, is a recruitment story. There will be six core Rangers (Red, Black, Blue, Pink, Yellow, White), with the Green Ranger joining later.

Some things about the series:

-Morph call is "(insert color) Ranger Power" (like the morph call in S3)-When powering up, they call out their respective Dino, Thunder, or Ninja animal (Example Tyrannosaurus (Red), Lion (Black) Bear (Yellow), and their suit becomes armored (the MMPR movie suit)-Dino is the basic zords, they go on quests to find the other zords powers.-The Green Ranger powers (Dragon Shield and Dragon Dagger) are with the Red Ranger. A Green Ranger will appear later, and be evil.-There is a White Ranger, and he only uses two Powers (Tigerzord, and Falcon)-Shogun Zords will not be used

For your character, I will need:

Name-

Ranger designation-

Age

Bio-

Anything special about the character-

Zords-

**MY CHARACTER:**

Name- Josh Hender

Age-17

Ranger-Red Ranger

Bio- Josh is a good kid, with a big heart, and a positive attitude. He shows good leadership, despite not having any leadership roles in school. He cares deeply about his team, and friends, and is willing to do anything to help them. Ninjor chooses him to be the Red Ranger due to this. Despite his hesitation in battle, he does lead the team to victory time and time again. He is the first to receive his powers, and is the first to battle Thrax.

Special-Black belt in Karate. Hold the Dragon Shield, and Dagger, until later in the series when it is stolen.

**Please note:** Please be original in your characters. You all can do whatever you would like, but if it is something of interest to you all, I'd like to keep the idea of

White-cocky, arrogant star Quarterback of the football team

Black-Quiet, reserved gamer

Blue-Highly intelligent nerd

Yellow-somewhat goth character that writes poetry about love, later is shown to not be so gothy

Pink-Beautiful, preppy, rich Head Cheerleader. Later is shown to have a heart of gold


	2. RANGERS

Alright fans, we have our six Rangers.

**RED **Name- Josh Hender

Age-17

Ranger-Red Ranger

Bio- Josh is a good kid, with a big heart, and a positive attitude. He shows good leadership, despite not having any leadership roles in school. He cares deeply about his team, and friends, and is willing to do anything to help them. Ninjor chooses him to be the Red Ranger due to this. Despite his hesitation in battle, he does lead the team to victory time and time again. He is the first to receive his powers, and is the first to battle Thrax.

Special-Black belt in Karate. Hold the Dragon Shield, and Dagger, until later in the series when it is stolen.

**WHITE **Name- Vega KaineRanger designation- WhiteAge: 18Bio- A Hyperactive prankster with almost no regard for the rules (the less important ones, at least) Vega is often seen as the ultimate party goer. However, the few close friends he does have (and will ultimately make) mean more to him then anything, and if one gets harmed, he will hunt down the one who caused the damage. His pranks make him a good strategist for just about any situation, often making him a highly feared special about the character- He owns a motorcycle (before becoming a ranger) and as a grudge against the rejuvenated Goldar, having a scar over his right eye to prove it.

**BLUE **Name: Karina Young (also goes by Rina or Riri)Ranger Designation: BlueAge: 19Bio: quiet and reserved, a genius, often seen reading a book, talented dancer, takes care of little brother Il Sung age 6, and family is her first priority; parents are archaeologists and never home, so she has to manage the house on her ownSpecial: speaks fluent Korean (first language, English is her second language), flexible because of dance, pro chess player, strategist

**PINK **Name- Maralynn BrooksRanger designation- PinkAge-17Bio- She is a very wealthy, yet unappreciative teenager. Her parents are divorced, and her dad thinks giving her anything she want will make her feel better. She releases her aggression by tae kwan do classes. And nobody knows, because they expect her to be a girly girl. Anything special about the character- Flexible because of cheerleading. Black belt in Tae Kwan Do. She Knows some Criminal tricks,because her mom is in Jail. Like picking a lock, breaking in a building, etc.

**YELLOW **Name- Tess SmallRanger designation- YellowAge- 17Bio- She's an only child with a single mom who is crazy and critical of everything she does. She hates her mom (Brooke) and acts like a goth in an attempt to rebel against her. She misses her dad (Samuel Storm) and would do anything to get him back. She's also reluctant to get close to her fellow rangers in an attempt to keep up her "loner rebel" image. Anything special about the character- Tess isn't formerly trained in any type of martial arts, but she has experience street fighting and is very good at fighting dirty

**BLACK **Name: Bryn GatesAge: 17Ranger Designation: BlackBio: Youngest daughter of a rich military family; parents and two older brothers expect her to join the military, but she doesn't want to. Bit of a rebel at times, but is forever loyal to her cause. Her dad later dies in the line of duty, and when that happens, she loses touch with her family and goes through a period of Facts: Wants to be a video game designer or a fashion designer, often seen wearing rock band T-shirts and jeans, constantly carries either a sketchpad or a laptop to practice design, quickly becomes good friends with Karina

I would like to thank the people who created these Rangers; kanna1401, TealCrystalCAT, EternalBlizzardOfSwords66, and Redruler. This will be up and running soon, along with War.


	3. Chapter One

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Next Generation

It was an electrical storm in space that started it all. The storm wasn't a bad storm, but it was one the citizens of Angel Grove were told to avoid.

However, the electrical storm was the very LEAST of the citizens problems. A bolt of lightning struck a curiously Z edged staff, and was zapped through the remains of a body. The staff then began to glow, and power coursed through the bodies remains.

In a bright flash of light, Thrax, the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd was alive once again.

"Ah yes! I'm back! It is time to finish what my parents couldn't do, take over Earth!" he yelled evilly. "Now to find this pathetic city called Angel Grove, and begin my attack there!" he said to himself. He then disappeared.

Thrax held his word. He began an attack on Angel Grove. He destroyed several buildings, and left a few people homeless.

Watching this attack was the great sage Ninjor. "Oh no! Thrax is returning to do what his parents started! Oh I wish the Power Rangers were back!" he said in anger.

Ninjor then remembered something, what he had done after the original Power Rangers became the Zeo Rangers. He had combined the Dino, Thunder, and Ninja powers together to make the newest set of Rangers stronger.

Ninjor then looked up at the chaos, and saw six teenagers, wearing red, blue, pink, black, yellow, and white helping people get away. He then saw the one wearing red step forward, ready to fight.

"These six are the Rangers I have been seeking." he said to himself. He then used some energy to teleport the six teenagers to his temple. The six teenagers, four girls and two boys landed on the ground, and groaned in pain.

"Can someone get the license plate number of that truck that just hit me?" asked the boy in white.

"No truck hit you. I brought you all here. I am Ninjor, and I need your help." said Ninjor to the six teens.

**FINALLY! I got it up. I know this chapter is somewhat pathetic in terms of what I usually write, but I promise the next chapter will be awesome.**

**I just need the Yellow Ranger physical description, and this story will be underway!**


	4. Chapter 2

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Next Generation

Chapter Two

Josh Hender did not want to get out of bed that day. It was Wednesday, and he knew he had an Calculus test that day. Groaning, he got out of bed. He was a 17 year old teenager, who stood 5-8. He had black hair and blue eyes. He put on a red short sleeve shirt, with a pair of black pants on. Tying his shoes, he went down for breakfast.

"Man I don't want to go to school today." he said to himself. He then looked outside. It looked like a storm was brewing.

Vega Kaine had already been up for several hours. He had decided to wash his motorcycle before school, and come up with a list of pranks he wanted to pull that day. He was an 18 year old that stood 5'9. He was athletically built, and had a light tan color, and hazel eyes. He had hair that was upper shoulder length, and was tied at the back of his head, but was messy on top.

"Ah this should be good enough. Can't wait to see the looks on peoples faces today!" he said excitedly. He then rushed into his house and changed into his usual, a white shirt with black tribal writing on it, and faded blue jeans. He then put on his black boots, and grabbed his helmet.

As he passed the kitchen, his mom caught sight of him.

"Take the car hun, it looks like rain." she called to him. Vega rolled his eyes, and grumbling, put the keys to his motorcycle back, and grabbed the keys to the family car, a white Volkswagen New Beetle.

Maralynn Brooks got out of her bed, and looked around in her closet for something to wear. She then decided on floral soft pink dress, and hot pink pumps. She was an African American girl, and 17 years old. She stood about 5'7, and had medium length long hair, that was a coffee with milk color. She was a very wealthy teenager, but was very unappreciative. She had been that way since her parents divorce. Ever since that, her father has given her anything she ever wanted, thinking it would make her feel better.

"Hopefully this day won't drag." she said to herself as she put on a silver necklace. She looked outside. It looked like a storm was about to let loose any minute.

Karina Young was making breakfast for herself, and her brother Il Sung, who was 6. Karina was a 19 year old girl from Korea, having moved to America about 4 years ago. She had tan skin, and brown eyes. She also had light brown hair that went halfway down her back. She was wearing her old school uniform; which was a white collared short sleeved shirt with a short navy blue tie, and a black skirt with two white stripes that's just above her knees; wears black knee-high socks and black sneakers. She was also wearing a shark tooth necklace her parents had gotten her.

Her parents were archaeologists, and were often gone for months at a time, leaving her to tend to the house, and her brother. Due to the fact she was 19, the Social Services people had no problem with it, as she had a job, and paid the bills while her folks were away.

"Il Sung, hurry up. I have to drop you off at school in a few minutes." she said, rushing her brother.

"Ok Rina." he said, hurrying.

Karina looked outside. "Rain? I hope not." she muttered. She, and Il Sung then hopped into her car, a blue Ford Taurus, and drove off to Angel Grove Elementary.

Tess Small grumbled as her alarm went off. She was a 17 year old girl, with frizzy light brown hair with blonde highlights, and light brown eyes. She also wore very inappropriate amounts of make-up.

Tess was a goth. She did this to rebel against her mother, who criticized everything she did. She hated her mother with a passion, and wished she could find her dad; Samuel Storm, who had gone missing.

Tess got out of bed, and put on what she had picked out the previous night; black jeans, with a black belt, a black cut off sleeve shirt, and black fingerless gloves. She then put on heavy eye liner, and other make up things, and proceeded downstairs.

Once downstairs, her mom caught sight of her. "Do you honestly think you are going out looking like this young lady?" her mom asked angrily.

Tess rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I actually think I do." she replied. She then pushed past her mother, and walked out the door.

Bryn Gates had already been up, having gone for an early morning jog. She was 17 years old, and stood 5'5 with shoulder length blonde hair, and green eyes. She was the youngest in her family, which was a rich military family. Both of her parents were Marines, and her two older brothers were in the National Guard, one being in the Army National Guard, while the other was in the Air National Guard. Her father was stationed over in Iraq, and her Mother was stationed at a base about a few minutes away from Angel Grove. Her mom was usually gone by the time Bryn got up, so she and her Air National Guard brother, Jeremy were usually the only ones home.

Bryn went into the house, and grabbed some clothes. She then proceeded to take a shower, and then get dressed. She wore a black Nickelback T-shirt, and jeans, and white shoes. She also grabbed her white tote bag, which had a black electric guitar on it., It had her laptop, and sketchpad in it. Bryn didn't want to be like her family and be in the military. Bryn wanted to be a fashion designer.

She walked downstairs to see Jeremy eating a bowl of cereal. 'Morning Jeremy." she said to her brother.

Jeremy looked at her. "Morning Bryn. Be careful this morning, looks like its going to pour any minute." he said to his sister.

"Alright. See you in a bit." she said grabbing the keys to her car, a Black Pontiac Grand Am.

Each of the teens made it to school that day with no rain falling on them. Once at school, Maralynn went to her locker, only to be seen by the person she hated the most; Farcus Bulkmeier II. He was just like his father in everyway. He had become more of a jerk after his father left with his nephew Spike, to train as a Samurai.

Farcus approached Maralynn's locker. "Hey cutie. How about dinner Friday night? Just you and me." he said to her.

Maralynn looked at him and glared. "Hell no. I wouldn't go on a date with you if you were the LAST man on Earth." she snapped. Farcus looked at her in shock, then glared at her.

"Listen girl, no one says no to Farcus Bulkmeier II." he said to her. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Vega standing behind him.

"What do you want?" Farcus snapped at him.

Vega smiled. "I believe this nice girl here doesn't want you to bother her. So do her, and yourself a favor, and go away." he said.

Farcus raised his hand to punch Vega, but was interrupted. "Farcus Bulkmeier II" a voice snapped behind him. Farcus turned around and saw a lady standing behind him.

"Principal Applebee?" Farcus asked, scared.

"Yes Farcus. How dare you try and strike another student? That is detention for you." she said. She then walked away.

Farcus glared at Maralynn and Vega, and then stomped off. He then ran into Tess, knocking her books out of her hand.

"Watch where you're going you miserable gothic bitch!" he snapped at her. Tess glared at him, and then punched him in the gut.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled at him. She then stalked by him. Farcus just glared at the teens, and stormed off.

Later that day, it was the day the teens dreaded the most, Calculus class. They took their seats, as the teacher began preparing to hand out the tests.

Suddenly, a page over the loudspeaker came. "Student's and faculty, please leave the school immediately! There is an electrical storm coming, and the school is not the safest place to be." said Principal Applebee.

"Yes!" cried Josh as he ran out of the classroom and to his locker. The other teens also went to their lockers. Then each of them headed back to their homes.

Josh was driving in his red Ford Ranger truck as he spotted something very unusual. There were a bunch of gray men with T's on their chests running around attack people.

"What the hell?" he asked himself. He then hopped out of his truck, and ran over to begin fighting the gray men. He also was trying to help the people running.

The gray men were getting to be too much for Josh to handle. He thought he was going to be hurt, until a white blur pushed past him and kicked an oncoming gray man. He looked and saw Vega, taking on the gray man.

"Thanks!" Josh called to Vega.

Vega turned and smiled and held out his hand. "No problem. I'm Vega Kaine. We have Calculus together." Vega said.

Josh smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Josh Hender." he said. The two then nodded at each other and began fighting the gray men.

Karina was driving home when she saw the commotion. She looked in horror at what was going on. "What is going on here?" she asked herself. She didn't have to wait long to find out until a gray man pulled her out of her car, and threw her to the ground.

She got up and did a sweep kick, send the gray man to the ground. Then more gray ment went for her, and she began fighting. Suddenly, a black blur went by her. Bryn had shown up, and began helping her out.

"Nice fighting skills." Karina said to Bryn.

Bryn smiled. "With all my family in the military, I have learned a lot." she said.

Tess was walking home, when she saw all the fighting. Sighing, she dropped her bag, and went to help out. Vega looked over at her.

"Thanks for the help!" he called to her.

"Don't get used to it." she said back to him.

Vega frowned. "What is her problem?" he asked himself.

Maralynn was also walking home when a gray man came up from behind her, grabbed her, and threw her into a light pole.

"You stupid pathetic gray thing!" she yelled. Using the tae kwan do she had learned, she quickly made the gray thing disappear.

"Hit the T!" she called to the other teens. They all nodded.

Suddenly, a man appeared. He had metal plates, muscles, and horns. He was also carrying a Z tipped staff.

"You pathetic teenagers have foiled one of my plans for the first, and final time!" the man shouted at them.

Josh stepped forward. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked.

"I am Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa, and Lord Zedd. These are my new and all powerful Putty Patrol." he said.

Suddenly, the six teens were transported out of Angel Grove, and into a room. There was a blue light, and there stood a blue like figure standing in the room.

"Can someone get the license plate number of that truck that just hit me?" asked Vega

"No truck hit you. I brought you all here. I am Ninjor, and I need your help." said Ninjor to the six teens.

**Alrighty folks. Here is chapter 2 to MMPR:NG. I hope this makes up for the crappy first chapter I gave you all. This took a while to write, and I hope I did the characters justice.**

**The next few chapters I hope will be just as good.**


	5. Chapter Three

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Next Generation

Chapter Three

"What do you mean you need our help?" asked Karina. The others nodded. They were confused at what Ninjor meant.

"It is quite simple really. I need you six to become Power Rangers." Ninjor told them, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Vega's jaw dropped. "You mean, that we, are to become the Power Rangers?" he asked in complete shock.

"Yes, you six are to become the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Next Generation. With stronger powers than the original Power Rangers had." Ninjor said.

"But, did they lose their powers, and have to become the Zeo Power Rangers?" asked Josh.

"And how do you expect us to fight as Power Rangers, if their Powers were destroyed?" asked Maralynn.

Ninjor sighed. "In the year of 1993, Zordon of Eltar enlisted five teenagers to become Power Rangers, with a sixth, the Green Ranger soon joining them. They had the Power of the Dino Zords, and then the Thunder Zords. Soon the Green Ranger powers were lost, and he became the White Ranger, gaining his own Thunder Zord. Soon these Rangers had their Powers destroyed, and came to me, and I gave them new powers, and their Ninja Zords. After that, a few months later, those Powers coins were destroyed when the Rangers were turned into little kids. I managed to find remains of the Thunder Zords, and and the Powers of the Dino Zords, and along with the Ninja Zords, managed to make all the Powers combine to each color; such as all the Red Rangers Zords, and Powers to the Red Power coin, and such. Now that Thrax, the son of Rita Repulsa, and Lord Zedd, is free, the time has come for these Powers to be used." Ninjor finished.

Bryn looked halfway interested. "So who gets to be what Ranger?" she asked.

"You are chosen by a Power Coin, by any connection you have to one of the Zords the Power Coin has connected to it." Ninjor said.

Suddenly, the six Power Coins glowed and went to the six teens. Josh got the Red Coin, Vega got the White Coin, Maralynn got the Pink Coin, Karina got the Blue Coin, Tess got the Yellow Coin, and Bryn got the Black Coin.

"Ah the Power Coins have chosen. Josh, you will be the Red Ranger, and hold the Power of the Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord, the Red Dragon Thunder Zord, and the Red Ape Ninja Zord. Vega, you will be the White Ranger, and use the Titanus Carrier Zord as your Dino Zord, the White Tiger Zord for your Thunder Zord, and the White Falcon Ninja Zord." Ninjor said.

"Hell yeah!" Vega said happily.

Ninjor walked over to Maralynn, and Karina. "Maralynn, you will be the Pink Ranger, and holder of the Pterodactyl Dino Zord, the Firebird Thudner Zord, and the Crane Ninja Zord. Karina, you will be the Blue Ranger, user of the Triceratops Dino Zord, the Unicorn Thunder Zord, and Wolf Ninja Zord." he said to the two girls.

Ninjor then went over to Bryn, and Tess. "Bryn, you will be the Black Ranger, and use the Mastadon Dino Zord, the Lion Thunder Zord, and the Frog Ninja Zord." he began.

"I use a Frog Zord?" Bryn asked.

Ninjor sighed. "Yes. Adam Park said the same thing. Finally Tess, you will be the Yellow Ranger, and have the power of the Sabertooth Tiger Dino Zord, the Griffin Thunder Zord, and the Bear Ninja Zord." he finished.

"Why can't I be the Black Ranger? I wear all black." Tess said, looking at Bryn.

"You know, take off all that make-up, and lose your gothness, you would make a cute girl." Ninjor said looking at Tess. Tess glared at him.

A screen like thing then appeared in the air. It was of Thrax, and a now golden winged monkey at his side.

"Oh no, he has brought back Goldar!" Ninjor cried. He then looked at the six teens. "It is up to you six now. You will only have access to your Dino Zords at this time. When you become more powerful, you will gain access to your other Zords." he informed them.

Josh's coin then glowed green. "Why did my coin just glow green?" he asked.

"Because when Tommy Oliver used the Green Ranger powers, he passed them over to Jason Lee Scott when the powers were fading. You must still have some access to the Green Powers, or at least the Dragon Dagger and Dragon Shield. Maybe you can use the Dragonzord also." Ninjor said.

"How do we morph?" asked Vega.

You use the Power Morphers, and call out your Ranger color Power. Then you will be transformed." Ninjor told them, hoping they would do it.

"I'm willing to fight. No one gets to ruin the best day of no Calculus test!" Josh said.

"I'm with you on this dude." Vega told him.

"I'm in." said Bryn.

The three then turned to the other three girls.

"I'm not sure. This is all just too much." said Karina.

"I'm not sure either." said Maralynn.

"I'm a loner. I don't do well with a team." said Tess.

"You three. Just take some time and think about it. No need to rush." Josh assured the girls. He then looked at Vega, and Bryn. "You two ready?" he asked them.

"Ah hell yeah!" Vega said.

"Lets do it!" Bryn said.

Josh smiled. "It's Morphin Time!" he yelled.

**"White Ranger Power!" **yelled Vega

**"Black Ranger Power!" **Bryn yelled

**"Red Ranger Power!"** Josh cried

The three morphed into their Ranger suits; Bryn's Black Ranger suit having a skirt on it; and teleported to Angel Grove to fight.

**Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. Sorry to those Pink, Blue, and Yellow Ranger creators for not having them fight sooner, but I thought it would build up some tension, and suspense.**

**A bit of advice, or just something that helps me when I write Power Ranger fan fiction; listen to some of the music form the season you're writing about. Listening to "I will Win" and "Fight" while writing this was just awesome.**

**So Josh, Vega, and Bryn stepped up to the plate, and have gone off to Angel Grove to fight Thrax, and Goldar. Will the other three join them? Will they save the day?**

**Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Next Generation!**


	6. Chapter Four

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Next Generation

Chapter Four

Josh, Vega, and Bryn made it back to Angel Grove, and landed behind Thrax, and Goldar.

"The city is now mine!" Thrax yelled joyfully.

"I don't think so." Josh yelled to him.

Both villains turned around to see the three Rangers standing behind them. Thrax glared at the teens. "Power Rangers? You pathetic excuses of people battled my parents and won, now I will fight you and WIN!" Thrax shouted.

"Bring it on ugly!" Bryn called out.

Thrax glared at her. "Last insult you will ever make girl." he told Bryn. Thrax then powered up his Z-Staff and a monster appeared. It was a skeleton like monster.

"This is Bones. He will be your opponent for this fight." Thrax informed the three Rangers.

"What you too scared to fight us yourselves?" Vega asked Thrax.

"Quiet boy! You will not speak to the future ruler of the Earth like that!" Goldar called to Thrax.

"Josh, what do we do?" Bryn asked her leader.

"I'll take on Thrax. Vega, you go for Goldar, and Bryn, do your best against that bone guy." Josh said.

"Right!" Bryn called, running towards Bones.

"You got it!" Vega said, sprinting at Goldar. Josh took a deep breath, and ran at Thrax.

Back at the Temple, Ninjor watched interested in the battles, while Tess, Maralynn, and Karina watched from the back.

"So they have engaged in battle. I hope they have what it takes to be able to fight villain by themselves." Ninjor said, hoping to get the three girls to go out and help in battle.

Karina watched as Bryn had difficulty taking on Bones by herself. It didn't help the fact that a bunch of Putties then swarmed Bryn, making the battle more difficult. "That's it, I'm going out there." Bryn said.

She then pulled out her Power Morpher. "It's Morphin Time!" she yelled out. "**Blue Ranger Power!**" Suddenly she was in her Blue Power Ranger outfit, and teleported off into battle.

Ninjor chuckled to himself. He then turned to face the other two girls. "So are you two going out there to help as well?" he asked them.

Maralynn thought for a moment. "I'm considering it." she said.

Meanwhile Tess just glared at Ninjor. "I said I don't work with a team." she snapped at him.

"Listen here you young whippersnapper. If those villains grow, and these teens get hurt, it is on your head!" Ninjor yelled at Tess.

Tess just rolled her eyes. "Oh well. I shouldn't have been brought into this mess anyways." she said.

Suddenly a slap across the face fit Tess. Doubling over, she saw that it was Maralynn that had smacked her. "Do you want to do that again bitch?" she asked Maralynn menacingly.

Maralynn glared at her. "You would really let them get hurt because you're too stuid to fight with a team?" she snapped at Tess.

Tess glared back. "I don't see you out there helping them." she said to Maralynn.

"It's Morphin Time!" **Pink Ranger Power!**" Maralynn called out. She then transformed into the Pink Ranger. "So are you coming, or are you going to hide out here?" she asked Tess.

"I really hate you, you know that?" Tess said. She then puleld out her Power Morpher. "It's Morphin Time! **Yellow Ranger Power!"** she called out, morphing into the Yellow Ranger. The two girls then teleported to Angel Grove.

"Ah yes, the Power team is assembled." Ninjor said happily to himself.

Bryn had gotten thrown by a Putty for the third time, or fourth time, she had lost count. All she knew was that she couldn't keep up with Bones, or the Putties. Suddenly, Karina showed up and knocked one of the Putties away from Bryn.

"Thanks Karina." Bryn said to Karina.

"Anytime." Karina replied, helping Bryn up. Then Maralynn, and Tess showed up next to Bryn, and Karina.

"Let's say we show these guys some true girl power?" Karina said to the three other girls.

"Let's do it!" Bryn said.

"Sounds like it will be fun." Maralynn said.

"Whatever." replied Tess. The girls then began taking out the Putties. Once completed with the Putties, they went for Bones.

Vega was having a difficult time with Goldar. Part of the reason was that Goldar had a longer sword than Vega, and therefore could reach Vega easier than Vega could reach him.

"You're pathetic boy! The great Tommy Oliver could beat me easier than you could. You aren't fit to fill his shoes." Goldar said to Vega cockily.

"Whatever you say you pathetic excuse of a monkey." Vega said back to Goldar.

"You will pay for your cheek boy!" Goldar said. He then swung his sword, knocking off Vega's helmet, and hitting him in the face. Vega put his hand over his right eye, where a scar now was.

Goldar went in to finish the job, but Vega's sword then shot up by itself, and fired energy blasts from its eyes, sending Goldar to the ground.

"What the hell?" Vega asked.

The sword faced him. "I am Saba. I am your weapon, and hopefully friend. I will help you control your Zords, and assist you in battle." Saba said to Vega.

"Wow, a talking sword. SWEET!" he said. He grabbed his helmet and put it back on his head. He then grabbed Saba and went back to fighting Goldar, his right eye stinging.

Josh was using his karate against Thrax, and was doing a halfway decent job. Thrax was gaining the upper hand by using his Z-Staff. Thrax then sent a powerful strike to Josh, sending him flying.

"Ninjor, do we have any weapons?" Josh asked, wondering if Ninjor could even hear him.

"_Yes, you have your Blade Blasters, Power Weapons, and you have the Green Ranger's Dragon Dagger and Shield at your disposal._" replied Ninjor through Josh's helmet. The other Rangers heard it as well.

"Power Sword!" Josh called. His sword then appeared, and he started back to fighting Thrax, the battle being much easier.

The girls pulled out their Power Weapons.

"Power Axe" Bryn called.

"Power Bow" Maralynn said.

"Power Lance" Karina yelled

"Power Daggers." Tess grumbled.

The girls then began a final assault on Bones. Tess hurled her daggers at Bones, sending him backward, Karina struck him with her Power Lance, while Maralynn and Brynn sent powerful blasts at Bones, sending him to the ground.

Vega did a sweep kick on Goldar, knocking him down. Goldar managed to move out of the way as Vega brought Saba's blade down.

"Damn you White Ranger!" Goldar yelled angrily.

"That's not all I got. Ready Saba?" Vega asked the sword.

"Ready." Saba replied.

Vega threw Saba at Goldar, which struck him. Saba then began circling him, sending out beams from his eyes. Goldar staggered around from the attacks. Vega then finally ran up, and did a side kick sending Goldar flying. Saba then was regained by Vega, who jumped up in the air, and struck down on Goldar.

Goldar hit the ground hard, and managed to get up on one knee. "You haven't seen the last of me White Ranger. Consider me your worst enemy." Goldar said angrily to Vega before disappearing.

"That doesn't bother me one bit. I will fight you until I destroy you." Vega yelled into the air.

Josh had had enough of Thrax, and decided it was time to finish the job. "Time to say good-bye Thrax." Josh said to the villain.

"Bring it on boy!" Thrax said to Josh.

"Dragon Shield!" Josh yelled. Green energy went around him, and then a gold chest plate, and gold armbands appeared on him. A dagger then appeared at his side. He pulled it out.

"No special armor will save you from my wrath." Thrax said to him.

"We'll see about that." Josh replied. He then ran at Thrax, slicing down on him with his Power Sword, and then the Dragon Dagger. Thrax then flew backwards onto the ground, writhing in pain.

The others then joined Josh, and faced Thrax. "As you can see Thrax, we may not be the original Power Rangers, but we can still mess you up. "Vega said to Thrax.

Thrax got up. "I cannot believe that I lost to you pathetic excuses of humans. Be warned that the battle may have been won, but the war is not over." he yelled to them. He then disappeared.

Aside from Tess, who walked away from the group, the teens celebrated their first victory, before being teleported back to the Temple.

"That is a permanent scar Vega. It will never heal." Ninjor said sadly to Vega as he checked out Vega's scar.

"Great, how am I supposed to explain this to my mom? She'll freak." he said.

"Don't worry dude. I'll go with you and explain that it was an accident in Gym class." Josh said to his new friend.

"Thanks dude." Vega said clasping hands with Josh.

"So our civilian lives won't ever be the same will they?" asked Bryn.

"No they will not. But always remember, you will have each other to rely on. Even you Tess." Ninjor said, looking right at Tess.

"Whatever." Tess said.

Ninjor then pulled out something for the Rangers. In a box, was 6 digital watches, each had Ranger colored trimming on them. "These watches are similar to the Communicators the Power Rangers used. They are more set to this day and age. Use then to keep in contact with each other. " he said handing them each a watch.

Each Ranger took one, and teleported out of the Temple.

Thrax was sitting in the former Moon Palace his parents once used, sulking in defeat. "Those Power Rangers humiliated me. I will not rest until I destroy them." he said.

Goldar then came into the Throne Room. "My lord, I have something you should know about." Goldar said to his master.

"What is it?" Thrax snapped.

"The Pink, Blue, and Yellow Rangers did not show up at the start of the battle due to not being sure about being Power Rangers. Or at least the Yellow Ranger didn't want to be apart of the team." Goldar informed Thrax.

Thrax thought for a moment, and then a plan came to mind. "Excellent Goldar. I may have a way to defeat the Power Ranger team before they become an unstoppable force!" Thrax yelled happily.

**Well, the Power Rangers are now a team (mostly). What will become of them now?**

**Next time on MMPR:NG- The Rangers try to adjust to their normal life after their first battle. Will they be able to adjust, and rely on each other? What is Thrax's plan?**

**Find out next time on Mighty Morphin Power Ranger: Next Generation.**


	7. Chapter Five

Mighty Morphin Power Ranger: Next Generation

Chapter Five

The six Rangers teleported back to Angel Grove, at a run down building no one used anymore. There was an awkward silence between them all as they walked to where they had first been teleported.

Once they finally got there, Josh broke the silence. "Look, this is going to be rough at first, especially since we really don't know each other. But we can work through it and become friends right?" he asked them.

Vega spoke up. "Dude, I'm already your friend, and I'm willing to be friends with everyone here." he said.

Bryn nodded. "You all seem pretty cool. I'd like to be friends." she added.

"Yeah." agreed Karina.

Maralynn shifted a little. "I don't know yet." she said before, walking away.

Tess just looked at them. "Definitely not. I don't do friends." she said, stalking off.

Vega rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she is going to be a crash course in trusting others." he said.

Josh sighed. He knew Vega was right, but the team needed to be united soon. "Let's get home guys." he said. He hoped into his truck, while Vega hopped into his car and headed off to Vega's house to explain Vega's scar.

Bryn and Karina stayed at the spot for a few more minutes. It was silent until Karina broke the silence. "Hey thanks. You really helped me when those Putties ambushed me earlier." she said.

"Anytime. You helped me after becoming Power Rangers, so we are even." Bryn said, smiling at Karina. "Also if you need help any other time, give he a holler." she said.

"I will." Karina said. Both girls then got into their cars, and drove off. Karina going to Angel Grove Elementary to get her brother.

Josh and Vega walked into Vega's house where Mrs. Kaine immediately threw herself on Vega. "Oh honey! Are you alright? What happened to your eye?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing Mom. A metal pipe flew at me during the storm and my friend Josh tackled me so the pipe wouldn't go through my head." Vega lied.

Mrs. Kaine stepped back in shock, and looked at Josh. "Thank you young man. You saved my son's life." she said.

"No problem. Always happy to help out a friend." Josh said casually.

Mrs Kaine went back into the kitchen, leaving Josh and Vega in the living room. "So you think she fell for it?" Josh asked.

"Hopefully. If she found out, it wouldn't be good." Vega replied.

"Boys, I made Peanut Butter cookies, and Chocolate Chip cookies.!" Mrs. Kaine called from the kitchen.

"Hell yeah! Mom makes some damn good cookies!" Vega cried running into the kitchen. Josh, who couldn't pass up cookies, ran into the kitchen after Vega.

Maralynn walked into her house, and was immediately hugged by her father, Wayne Brooks, which she referred to as Papa Brooks. "Oh goodness Maralynn. I thought you had gotten hurt out there." he said

"No Papa Brooks. I'm fine. Some people helped me out of a jam." she said.

Papa Brooks smiled. "Alright. Go get washed up. Maria made dinner tonight. I have to go to work." he told her.

"_Figures. All he leaves the house for is work." _she thought to herself. But she smiled. "Alright Papa Brooks" she said, giving him a quick kiss.

Once he had left, Maralynn wandered into the dining room, where Maria, their maid, and cook had set up dinner. "Oh Miss Maralynn, how are you? Did you get caught in the storm?" asked Maria in an Italian accent. Maria had spent her entire childhood in Italy, whose family ran an amazing restaurant for years. Once her family had passed, Maria brought all the recipes with her.

"Yeah I did, but I had some people help me out." Maralynn said. Once Marai had gone into the kitchen, Maralynn pulled out her Power Morpher, and Power Watch. _"I'm in over my head."_ she thought.

Karina walked into Angel Grove Elementary to have Il Sung run at her, sobbing. "Rina! I'm scared!" he yelled in the hallway, sobbing hysterically.

"Shh Il Sung. Relax. We're going home right now. Do you want to stop at Burger King? I know you love their Whoppers." she said in an effort to calm him down. Il Sung still continued to sob as he nodded his head.

Sighing, Karina led him into her car, and they headed to Burger King.

Bryn walked into her house, and saw her brother Jeremy doing push ups. "Hey Jeremy." she said as she walked into the living room.

Jeremy looked up. "Hey squirt. You OK? You looked kind of like you just got out of a good fight." he asked.

Bryn nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. No good fights for this girl." she said, lying. Her first fight as a Power Ranger had been one of the best fights she had ever been in.

"Good. Keep you're nose clean. The Military doesn't like scrappers." he told her.

Bryn sighed. "You know I don't want to be in the Military." she said

"I know. I'm just picking." Jeremy replied.

Bryn then went into her room, and collapsed on her bed. She had loved defending the world in her own way, and couldn't wait for more action.

Tess walked into her house, and stalked past her mother, who was standing there, glaring at Tess. "And where have you been young lady?" Brooke asked her daughter.

Tess rolled hr eyes. "Obviously I have been at school all day. Where do you think I have been?" Tess asked sarcastically.

"You watch your tone when you speak to me. I don't know what gives you the right to be arriving home 3 hours after school got let out because of the storm." Brooke yelled at Tess.

Tess wasn't going to take that. "Maybe I waited out the storm! Is that alright with you? Obviously not since you're too concerned about being a bitch to me rather than asking me if I'm OK." Tess yelled back.

"You get your ass to your room. You are grounded! I don't want to see you for the rest of the night!" Brooke yelled. Tess then stormed up the stairs, and into her room.

Once in her room, she slammed the door shut, and threw her bag on the floor. She then began to cry silently to herself, picking up a picture of her Dad. "Daddy, I miss you so much. I wish I could find you." she said.

Thrax looked through his telescope. "Ah, it is time to wreak some havoc among the Rangers." he said to himself happily. He then went to Earth, to find one of the Rangers.

Tess had fallen asleep holding the picture of her father. She stirred, and woke up, sensing something wasn't right. She looked to one side and saw that nothing was there. She then slowly turned around as nearly screamed.

Thrax stood next to her bed. "Hello little Yellow Ranger." he said evilly.

"What do you want?" Tess yelled, hoping her mother, or someone would hear her.

"Oh nothing. Just you." Thrax said wickedly.

Tess made a run from her bed, but Thrax tripped her with his Z Staff. He then grabbed her by the arm. "You my dear are coming with me." he said, as they teleported out of Tess's room.

Karina was deeply engulfed in the novel she was reading that she didn't notice Il Sung walk into the living room. She did however hear his sniffling. She looked up from her book. "Il Sung, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Rina, I'm scared. I saw 3 monsters on the TV today." he said.

Karina knew what he had saw. "And what happened to these monsters?" she asked.

"Six multi-colored people made them run away." Il Sung said.

"So don't worry. Those Monsters won't comeback." Karina assured him, trying to assure herself too.

"But the six people aren't here, and I'm scared!" Il Sung wailed, beginning to cry again.

Karina put Il Sung on the couch, and put in his favorite movie; _Aladdin._ She then wnet into the kitchen, and dialed Bryn's number.

After a few rings, Bryn picked up. _"Hello?"_ she asked.

"Hey it's Karina. Listen I hate to bother you so late, but could you do me a favor?" Karina asked, her voice starting to break.

"_Sure. What's wrong? Why do you sound like you're about ready to cry?"_ Bryn asked.

Karina tried to calm herself. "I'll fill you in when you get here." she said.

"_Alright. I'm teleporting now." _Bryn said.

Thrax and Tess arrived in Angle Grove Park, and Thrax threw Tess to the ground. Tess groaned, and glared at Thrax. "What the hell do you want me for?" she asked angrily.

Thrax laughed. "You were the last one to become a Power ranger. You have difficulty trying to be a loner, rather than a team player. I find that amusing. Why do you choose this that?" he asked.

"Because it's who I am." she said firmly.

"Believe what you want. Just know that it will be your downfall." Thrax yelled.

Tired of being bored, Vega had walked through the Park to go get some white hair dye for his idea. Since he was now the White Ranger, he was going to put white streaks in his hair.

He was about halfway home when he heard a scream. Looking over, he saw Thrax, and Tess. Thrax was holding his Z Staff over Tess, ready to strike down.

"It's Morphin Time! **WHITE RANGER POWER!**" Vega yelled. He then transformed into the White Ranger, pulled out Saba, and ran towards Thrax.

Bryn teleported outside of Karina's house, and knocked on the door. Karina opened it and let Bryn inside.

"Nice house." Bryn said.

"Thanks." Karina said

"So what's going on?" Bryn asked.

Karina took a deep breath. "My brother saw Thrax, Goldar, and Bones fighting us. He got scared silly from the storm, and them, and won't stop crying. He wants the six multi-colored people, aka us to protect him, which we do, but he wants to see them. I've considered going upstairs and morphing, but if I did, he would catch on. Between him, trying to keep my grades up, keeping the house together, paying the bills, dance, and now being a Power Ranger, I'm about to freak out. I can't do this!" Karina finally finished, sliding her back down the wall, tears streaming from her eyes.

Bryn sat down next to her, and put her arm around her. "Don't worry. You have friends now who will help you. I've got no problem lending a hand if needed, and I'm sure Josh, Vega, maybe even Maralynn wouldn't mind. You just have to ask." Bryn assured her.

"I know. I just don't want to feel needy when it comes to help." Karina admitted.

"Nah. We all need help. I'll need it one day. So will the others. We need to rely on each other." Bryn told her.

"Really?" Karina asked.

"Really. Talk to the others tomorrow. Ask them for help." Bryn said.

Thrax had just began to strike Tess with his staff when Vega blocked it with Saba. Thrax looked up and gasped. "White Ranger!" he yelled.

"That's me." Vega said. He then proceeded to do a side snap kick on Thrax, sending him into a tree. Thrax then tried to strike Vega, but Vega kicked the staff away, and then struck Thrax in the mid section with Saba's blade.

Thrax stumbled back. "Damn you White Ranger!" he yelled. He then looked at Tess. "Yellow Ranger. I know what you long for. I can help you find him." he said before disappearing.

Vega powered down, and turned to Tess. "Are you alright?" he asked her, reach out his hand to help her up.

Tess smacked his hand away. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said bitterly, getting up.

Vega looked at her. "You sure?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I said I'm fine! What part of that didn't you get?" she snapped.

"Look, I don't understand why you are acting like a freaking little brat. We have a world to defend and we need to be one as a team. You happen to be pulling us down." Vega stated angrily.

"Whatever." Tess replied walking away. Vega just sighed, and walked back to his house.

Once getting home, Tess snuck into her room. Something bothered her about this night. Could Thrax really help her find her father?

**Hello. Sorry for the wait. I've been pretty busy. So Thrax has placed the possibility of finding Tess's father in her head, and Bryn has convinced Karina to ask the others for help with her duties.**

**Next on MMPR:NG, Thrax sends down Knasty Knight to take on the Rangers. Will they defeat him? Or will they require a bigger help?**

**Find out next time on MMPR:NG**


	8. Chapter Six

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Next Generation

Chapter Six

It was the next day at school, everyone was talking about the Power Rangers. All of Angel Grove was excited that their heroes had returned once again. For the Rangers, it was different for them to be hearing about them being talked about.

"Man, this is weird, hearing about what we did." Karina told Bryn as they stood at each other's lockers. The two girls were becoming best friends very quickly.

"Yeah, I agree. My brother asked me why I looked like I got out of a fight." Bryn told Karina. "Also, remember what you're going to ask the others." she reminded Karina.

Karina looked down. "I don't want to bother them about something so silly." she said

"What's silly?" asked a voice. Both girls turned around to see Josh and Vega standing next to them.

"Nice streaks Vega." Bryn commented.

"Aww thank you." Vega said.

"So what's silly?" asked Josh.

"We will talk about it when the other two get here." Bryn answered.

They looked around for Maralynn, and Tess. Josh spotted Maralynn. Maralynn looked over at the others, and walked over to them. "Hey guys." she said.

"What's up?" Vega asked her.

"Not much. Last night was just weird. Nothing happened, but, it was just weird." she said.

"Yeah, nothing like finding out the world is now relying on you to make a night grand." Josh said sarcastically. The others laughed.

Then Vega caught sight of Tess. "Guy's look at Tess." he said. The others turned around and gasped. Tess was still had her goth look, but now had on yellow fingernail polish, and a yellow shirt.

Tess looked over at them, and walked up to them. "Um, hello." she said awkwardly.

"You're actually wearing something other than just black." Bryn commented, completely shocked.

"Yep. Good to know you're not color blind." Tess said. She then laughed. It took the others a minute to realize she had made a joke, and they had a bit of a shocked laugh to show they understood.

"Alright Karina, ask them." Bryn said gently, but firmly. The others looked at Karina, who looked back at the floor.

"Um, well." she started. There was no way she could ask them for help, they had only just met.

"If there is something you need, just ask." Josh said gently.

"Ok, well, I live with my brother at home by ourselves. My parents are archaeologists, and are barely home. Now that this Ranger stuff has started, it has him scared, and I can't take care of my house, and him by myself while trying to save the world." she said shamefully.

"You need help? You got it." Vega said at once. Karina's head shot up quickly.

"Yeah, we will help you out." Josh said.

"I'll do what I can." Maralynn said.

They all turned to Tess to hear her response. "Um, I guess I can help out." she said. She really didn't want to stop her loner image.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot." Karina said, smiling. Just then the bell rang, and the Rangers scurried off to class.

Elsewhere, in the Moon Palace, Thrax was thinking about how to destroy the Power Rangers. "Hmm, what will make those Rangers panic? I know! They don't have their precious Zords yet. This will be fun." he said.

He then powered up the Z Staff, and a monster appeared. "Ah, Knasty Knight. I want you to go to Earth and destroy the Power Rangers. I will make you grow, and then nothing will stop you!" Thrax said.

The Knasty Knight bowed, and then left the Moon Palace in a flash of light.

It was after school the Rangers went to the newly re-opened Juice Bar. The owner, Ernie, had come back from Africa, and decided to re claim it, and make a grand reopening.

"This is nice. Workout area and everything." Vega commented.

"Totally." Karina said.

They had been there all over 2 minutes, when their Power Watches went off. They rushed out into one of the hallways and Josh answered his watch. "This is Josh.' he said.

"_Josh, this is Ninjor. The Knasty Knight has appeared on Earth, and is causing mayhem. You must stop him." _Ninjor said.

"Alright Ninjor. Let's do it guys." Josh said. The others nodded.

"It's Morphin Time." they called out.

"**White Ranger Power!"**

"**Black Ranger Power!"**

"**Pink Ranger Power!"**

"**Blue Ranger Power!"**

"**Yellow Ranger Power!"**

"**Red Ranger Power!"**

The six Rangers then teleported to the city where they saw the Knasty Knight. He was an all black knight with a sword, and a shield.

"Let's get him!" Josh cried out. The Rangers pulled out their Power weapons, and charged him down. The Knasty Knight stuck them, and sent them all flying.

"Man, this guy is tough." Vega called out to the others.

"Power Blaster time!" Karina said.

"Power Axe!" yelled Bryn

Power Bow!" called Maralynn

"Power Daggers!" roared Tess

"Power Lance!" called Karina

"Power Sword!" yelled Josh finally. The weapons combined to make the Power Blaster, and the Rangers fired it at the Knasty Knight, the attack struck him and sent him to the ground. Suddenly, the Knasty Knight grew to be about 80 feet tall.

"Holy crap!" yelled Tess.

"What do we do?" cried Maralynn.

"_Rangers, the time has come to summon your Zords. Call you your respective Dino Zord, and they will answer you. Vega, teleport back to the Temple!"_ Ninjor said.

Vega looked at the others. "Sorry guys." he said before teleporting.

"Alright lets do this!" Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord!" Josh called out.

"Mastadon Dino Zord!" called Bryn.

"Triceratops Dino Zord!" yelled Karina

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord!" roared Tess.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord!" yelled Maralynn.

The Ranger didn't have to wait long until their Dino Zords appeared. Each Ranger jumped into their respective Dino Zord, and entered the cockpit.

"Sweet." Maralynn said.

"Alright, let's see what these things can do." Josh said.

"Right!" the other Rangers called out.

The Zords then began attacking the Knasty Knight. The attack was proving to successful, until the Knasty Knight struck at them. Only Maralynn's Zord wasn't affected by the attack.

"Guys, you alright?" Maralynn cried to her team.

"Yeah, but I think it's time to form the Megazord." Karina said.

"Best idea I have heard. Let's do it." Joash said. "Activate you Power crystals." he told them.

The Rangers powered up their crystals, and connected them to their control panels. The Zords then began forming, and then the Megazord was formed.

"This is awesome!" Bryn exclaimed.

"Power Sword!" Josh called out. Out of the sky, the Power Sword hit the ground, and the Megazord picked it up. It was then on another sword fight with the Knasty Knight.

"Power Sword, power up!" the Rangers called out. The Power Sword then began to glow, and the Megazord struck the Knasty Knight. He fell down into an explosion. The Rangers began cheering. They had won another battle.

Back at the temple, Vega was fuming. "Ninjor, why did you call me back here? Why didn't you let me help my friends?" he demanded.

Ninjor sighed. "You are here because unlike the other Rangers, you have to go find your Dino Zord, the Titanus. You are being sent on a quest to find him, a quest you cannot afford to fail." Ninjor said gravely.

Vega thought for a moment, then looked at Ninjor. "Tell me what I have to do." he said boldly.

**So the Rangers now have their Zords, and Vega is being sent on a quest to find Titanus.**

**Next time on MMPR: NG- Vega goes out in search of Titanus, while the Rangers fight the Minotaur. Can the five succeed without their sixth Ranger?**

**Find out next time on MMPR:NG **


	9. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

"So you sent Vega on a quest?" Josh asked Ninjor intrigued. He had hoped that he could have gone with his best friend, and hoped that he could go on his own quest.

Ninjor nodded. "Yes. Currently equipped, all he had was Saba, his sword. Titanus was the Carrier Zord for the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. With Titanus, the Megazord, and the Dragonzord, they could form the Ultrazord, and destroy ANY monster. After the battle with the Knasty Knight, my fears have been realized; Thrax is bringing out the strongest monsters, and I fear that not only the Megazord can handle the battle alone."

Karina looked at Ninjor. "You said that we will also use the Thunderzords, and the Ninja Zords. Why can't we use them now?" she asked.

"You all are not ready yet. Patience is needed on getting these Zords in the future." Ninjor told them all.

Tess rolled her eyes. "Well, the bad guy's defeated, we won, Vega is on a quest. I can see it's time to leave" she said, getting up.

"Wait Tess. Heed my warning, do not trust anything an evil being tells you." Ninjor told her gravely. The others looked at her weirdly.

"Alright, whatever you say Ninjor." Tess said, obviously not heeding his warning. She then teleported out.

Ninjor shook his head. "That girl isn't going to listen to me is she?" he asked himself.

Bryn came over and patted him on the back. "Don't worry, she will come around eventually." she said kindly.

Tess teleported outside of her home, careful not to let her mother see her. Delighted at the fact she saw her mother wasn't home, Tess walked upstairs, and threw her stuff in her room, and sat down in her computer chair. "I don't care what Ninjor says, if Thrax can help me find my father, I'm going to believe him." she told herself.

Vega had walked around the mountainside for about 2 hours, and threw his map down in frustration. "How hard can it be to find a freakin giant Zord?" he asked himself. Cursing, he picked up his map, and continued on. "I won't fail, my friends, family, and the wotld depends on me. I have to find Titanus!" he said to himself encouragingly.

Thrax sat up at the Moon Palace, and watched Vega search. "Ah, the White Ranger searches for the all mighty Titanus! I will have to see that this search ends quickly." he said to himself. "Goldar! Go down to where the White Ranger is, and destroy him." Thrax ordered Goldar.

"As you wish my Master!" Goldar said to Thrax, and disappeared from the Throne Room.

Standing up, Thrax walked to the center of the room, and powered up his Z-Staff. He then knew of the monster he wanted to defeat the Rangers. "I call forth the mighty Minotaur monster! Make haste and go to Earth, and destroy the Power Rangers once and for all!" he yelled. In a bolt of lightning, the Minotaur went to Earth.

Vega had climbed to the top of a mountain, and gasped at what he saw. There was what looked to be remains of a building. Luckily he was wearing boots, and didn't have to worry about stepping on anything sharp.

He walked around in shock. "Man, what was this?" he asked himself.

"This is the remains of the Power Rangers Command Center and Power Chamber, and it will be the place of your demise!" said a voice from behind Vega. Vega turned around to see Goldar approaching him.

Vega rolled his eyes. "C'mon Goldar, you couldn't finish me off the last time. What makes you think that you can finish me off this time?" he asked arrogantly to Goldar.

"Last time I could not defeat you, I will see to it that I defeat you this time!" Goldar said.

"Suit yourself. I do want revenge for the scar you left me!" Vega told Goldar, indicating the scar on his right eye. He then pulled out his Power Morpher. "It's Morphin Time! **White Ranger Power!**" he called out, morphing into his Ranger suit.

Goldar drew his sword, and Vega drew Saba. The two then ran towards each other, and began their battle.

Josh was sitting in his room trying to work on his Math homework, and threw his pen down in frustration. "God I hate math!" he yelled. He then heard screams outside of his house. He got up and looked out his window and saw Putties, and a large bull like monster attacking the people in his neighborhood.

He then pulled his Power Watch to his mouth. "Guy's this is Josh. Putties, and a big ol' bull like monster is attacking my neighborhood. I'm going to need help." he said.

"_I'm on my way." _was Bryn's reply.

"_Same here." _Maralynn said.

"_Coming!"_ said Karina.

"Tess, did you hear what I said?" Josh asked into the Power Watch.

"_Yeah, I heard you. I'm coming. Just stay out of my way." _Tess replied.

"_Rangers, that is the Minotaur monster. He is very powerful, and should not be taken lightly." _Ninjor warned them.

"Got it." Josh said into his watch. Knowing no one was home, he pulled out his Power Morphed "It's Morphin Time! **Red Ranger Power!**" he called out, suiting up.

Josh then rushed out of his house, and into the group of Putties. Pulling out his Power Sword, he began to slice the Putties down one- by -one.

He had just finished off the Putties, when the Minotaur slammed his horns into Josh, sending him flying. Josh hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of him. "Man, that monster packs a punch." he said to himself weakly.

The Minotaur charged again, only to be hit by a powerful blast. Josh looked behind him to see Bryn, Karina, and Maralynn running towards him, fully morphed.

"Are you alright?" Maralynn asked Josh.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said getting up. He looked at the three Rangers, and sighed. "Where is Tess?" he asked.

Suddenly, a yellow beam hit the Minotaur, as Tess ran straight at the beast. "Power Daggers!" she yelled out, summoning her weapons. She then took the monster head on.

"Tess! We need to fight as a team!" yelled Karina.

"I don't do teamwork!" was Tess's reply.

"This won't end well." Josh muttered. He grabbed his Power Sword, and rushed off towards Tess and the Minotaur.

Vega and Goldar continued their duel, neither giving up, Vega would be damned if a Wizard of Oz flying monkey wanna-be was going to destroy him. He threw Saba up in the air, and kicked Goldar in the chest. Goldar flew up against a pillar, and slid down it in agony.

"Damn you White Ranger! Why do you fight? Why do you look for Titanus? It will only join those it deems worthy!" Goldar taunted Vega.

Vega glared at Goldar through his helmet. "I am worthy! The White Power Coin chose me to use it's power! I will not be defeated by you, Thrax, or any evil force out there! I am the White Ranger!" Vega sated proudly.

It was then the ground began to shake, and a mechanical noise was being made. Both Goldar, and Vega looked up to see Titanus appearing. The large Zord was as tall as the mountain top, if not bigger. It looked down on both Goldar and Vega, and began firing energy blasts at them.

"This is where I will leave you White Ranger. How does it feel to know the Zord you wanted to claim, is now going to destroy you?" Goldar laughed. He then disappeared.

Vega hid behind another pillar, scared. "This is not how I wanted my day to go." he said.

The Rangers continued their battle against the Minotaur. It was proving to be a tough challenge for the Rangers, as none of their normal attacks worked.

After getting thrown aside for the sixth time, Josh got angry. "OK, enough of this crap. I call upon the power of the Dragon Shield!" he called out. The Dragon Shield, armbands, and Dragon Dagger appeared on him. Pulling out the Dragon Dagger, he powered up both the dagger, and his Power Sword, and then slashed at the Minotaur. The Minotaur flew threw the air, and slammed into the ground.

Josh then looked at the others. "Power Blaster time." he commanded. The five then joined their weapons to combine the Power Blaster.

"Power Blaster fire!" they called out. The Power Blaster fired, and struck the Minotaur, sending him into an explosion.

Minotaur then suddenly grew. He tried stepping on the Rangers, who rolled to the side.

"Megazord time?" asked Bryn.

"Not yet, I have an idea." Josh said. He pulled out the Dragon Dagger yet again, and played a few notes.

The waters then began to swirl, and mini waves were made. Suddnely, and Zord appeared out of the water. It was the Dragonzord.

"Dragonzord! Defeat the Minotaur!" Josh called out, hoping that it would work.

It didn't however, the Dragonzord moved it's tail to destroy some buildings, and began firing missiles at the water.

Ninjor watched both the Rangers and the Dragonzord, and Vega and Titanus. "Rangers, you must stop this at all costs. Josh, you need to gain control of the Dragonzord. Vega, you must control Titanus! Only then will you be able to defeat the Minotaur!" Ninjor cried.

**So the Dragonzord is out of control, and Titanus is shooting at Vega. Will both Vega and Josh gain control of both Zords?**

**Next time on MMPR:NG- With both Zords out of control, the five Rangers try fighting both the Dragonzord and the Minotaur in the Megazord, while Vega tries to gain control of Titanus. Will they succeed? Will the Minotaur be defeated?**

**Find out next tine on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Next Generation.**


	10. Titanus Quest pt 2

_Chapter 8_

_Vega remained behind the pillar until Titanus stopped its attack. It felt like forever that the energy blasts from Titanus's eyes shit the ground. Finally it stopped. Vega carefully looked from behind the pillar and looked at Titanus. The Zord remained in one spit, looking down at Vega._

"_Saba, what is it doing?" Vega asked._

"_Titanus is deciding whether or not you are worthy of using it." Saba replied._

"_Really?" Vega asked, shocked._

"_Yes. Since Titanus is linked to your Power Coin, like I am, I can understand it." Saba informed Vega._

"_Excellent, what is it deciding right now?" he once again asked._

"_Um, whether or not to destroy you." Saba answered carefully._

"_Oh lucky me." Vega said sarcastically. "I wonder what the others are doing right now."_

_Back in the city, the Rangers once again dodged being crushed by Dragonzord. Josh was in total shock that the Dragonzord was acting like this. It didn't make sense._

"_What have I done?" Josh asked out loud._

"_Well, you brought on a crazy Zord to kill us." Tess said._

"_You're not helping." Maralynn snapped at Tess._

"_We need Dinozord power!" Josh called out._

_The Dinozords came out of their hiding places, and the Rangers hopped in the cockpits; Josh having a hard time fitting due to wearing the Dragon Shield. "Man I should lose the Dragon Shield." he said._

"_Josh! Leave the Dragon Shield on! The fact you are wearing it is helping get the Dragonzord back under control!" _Ninjor called out.

"Alright I guess." Josh muttered.

Soon the Zords combined into the Megazord, and began taking on the Dragonzord. It was soon after, Karina remembered something. "Guys, aren't we forgetting about Minotuar? She asked.

It was soon after she had said that that the Minotaur slammed into the Megazord, sending it to the ground. The Rangers yelled as they hit the Earth, falling out of the Megazord. Tess rolled over to look at Karina. "Did you seriously have to say that?" she angrily asked Karina.

"I'm sorry." Karina said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. The monster would have hit us sooner or later." Josh said in an assuring voice. He pulled out the Dragon Dagger, and played some more notes on it, hoping it would cease the Dragonzord's rampage. "Dragonzord! You need to stop this! We need you to help us!" he cried out to the Zord.

To their surprise; the Dragonzord finally stopped its destruction, and began going after the Minotaur. The Rangers watched in awe as the Dragonzord sent the Minotaur into the ground with its tail.

"I don't know what you did, but good job Josh." Bryn said.

"Thanks." Josh said. "_It worked._" he thought to himself. Now just to know how Vega was making out with Titanus.

Vega hopped into the cockpit of Titanus, and looked around. There had to be a way to control this Zord. Saba was up floating around also looking. Saba then floated over and put himself into a slot at the control panel. "Vega, as long as I am in here, I can try and gain control over Titanus." Saba informed him.

"Alright. Do you stuff Saba." Vega replied. He was really hoping that Saba could finally do it. He had a feeling that his friends needed him badly right now. It was then he looked down to see a gold figure standing below them; Goldar was back.

"Oh dear, Goldar is back." Saba said.

"Don't worry about it Saba, I got this." Vega said confidently. He leaped out of Titanus's cockpit, and on to the battlefield where Goldar stood.

"So bold of you to come down here without your weapon White Ranger." Goldar told Vega.

"I don't need Saba to beat you Goldar. I will fight you with or without him." Vega snapped, getting into a defensive stance. Goldar pulled out his sword, and the two ran at each other once again. Vega had not even reached Goldar fully before Goldar swung his sword and struck Vega, hurling him to the ground. Vega groaned in pain, but got back up and tried the attack again, and again was thrown around like a rag doll.

"Face it White Ranger, you will never beat me!" Goldar laughed hysterically.

Vega was in serious pain, but got up once again. "_My friends, and the entire world are counting on me. I am not going to give up!" _he thought to himself. "Bring it on Gold boy!" Vega shouted.

The Rangers had hopped back into the Megazord, and now they, along with the Dragonzord began fighting the Minotaur. This proved to be a lot easier now that there were 2 Zords fighting together.

"Man this is so much easier." Maralynn commented happily.

"Totally." Bryn replied.

Josh smiled. He was happy that the others were happy, as was he. "Alright, let's see what these two Zords can do; Mega Dragonzord power!" he called out. The midsection of the Dragonzord came out, and it folded up and attached to the Megazord, giving it upper body armor, and more power.

"Awesome!" cried Karina.

"I guess it's cool." admitted Tess.

Vega was starting to gain the upper hand in his battle against Goldar, but not by much. He had managed to knock away Goldar's sword, but didn't realize Goldar could be a strong fighter without it. "Getting tired Goldar?" Vega asked in a mock concern.

"Don't be a fool White Ranger. I am only getting warmed up!" taunted Goldar.

Vega rushed at Goldar with a punch, which Goldar managed to block, and kick Vega into the ground. Goldar then picked up his sword as Vega got up off the ground.

"You will never be as good as the other Power Rangers are." Goldar shouted at Vega.

Vega looked down. That was a low blow. "I may not be as good as them." he admitted, but then a wave of confidence came over him. "But it doesn't mean that I a weak Ranger!" he called back. He looked up at Titanus. "Titanus! We need you! I need you! I will work as hard as I can to show you that I am worthy of calling you my Zord!" he called to the giant Zord.

Goldar came charging at him, swinging his sword. Vega charged at Goldar at full force. "Titanus!" Vega cried out.

That's when it happened. Vega felt a surge of power go through him, making him more powerful. His suit also glowed, changing into a more armored form. At full force, he punched Goldar right in the stomach. Goldar was sent flying through the air, and a huge explosion erupted when he hit the ground. Vega's suit then went back to normal.

Goldar groaned. "Consider yourself lucky White Ranger!" he sanpped before disappearing.

Vega looked at his gloves and suit in shock. "What the hell was that?" he asked himself. He then hopped back into Titanus, and approached Titanus. "How goes it Saba?" he asked.

"It seem Titanus has finally considered you worthy of piloting it." Saba said.

"Yes!" Vega cheered. He then pulled up his left wrist, where his Power Watch was located. "Guys, I have Titanus. I'm on my way back to the city." he called.

"_Good job buddy!"_ called Josh through the Power Watch.

"_It's about time._" he heard Tess add.

He laughed "Easy there Tess." he said. He then called to Titanus. "Let's go Titanus." he said. The Zord roared its approval, and headed towards the city.

The Rangers got struck my Minotaur hard, and staggered backwards. "We can't take much more!" called Karina.

"Easy guys, we got this!" Josh called assuringly.

"_Josh is right, we got this!"_ called a voice. They looked up and saw Titanus coming towards them.

"Alright Vega!" called out Bryn.

"Ultrazord power!" cried Josh.

Titanus's long neck and head moved forward, and big cannon like blasters came out, an opening on it's back then appeared. The Mega Dragonzord leaped into Titanus, and formed the Ultrazord.

Vega appeared behind the Rangers. "You guys miss me?" he asked them in a joking manner.

"Hell yeah bro." Josh said, banging fists with him.

The Minotaur then began charging towards them, taking the Rangers by surprise. "Ultrazord fire!" they cried. The Ultrazord then sent several energy blasts at the Mintotaur, finally destroying it.

The Rangers celebrated. Another victory for them, and another defeat for Thrax. Now with the Ultrazord power, and the Dragonzord power, they felt ready to take on evil.

"I kid you not, my suit changed, and I became more powerful!" Vega said, trying to get them all to believe him. The others just kind of stared at him.

Josh was the first to speak. "Dude, our suits don't change just out of the blue." he said.

"I swear it did!" Vega said confidently. He looked at Ninjor. "What do you think Ninjor?" he asked him.

Ninjor shook his head. "I am not sure. It was an experiment gone right when I combined all of the powers of the Mighty Morphin team's powers together. Maybe something came out of it, but I am not sure." he informed them.

The Rangers looked shock, but then decided it had been a long day, and proceeded to teleport home. Only Vega and Tess remained in the Temple. Vega looked at Tess. "You alright?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Good job today I guess." she said. She then proceeded to quickly teleport out.

Vega just shook his head. "That was weird." he muttered to himself, teleporting out.

Ninjor then thought about what Vega had told him. Did he really become that much more powerful?

**And thus concludes the Titanus Quest ( I'm going to start titling these chapters). Now that the Dragonzord and Titanus are under the Rangers control, will they be more powerful? And what happened to Vega? Did he become more powerful?**

**Next Time on MMPR:NG- It seems that Bryn doesn't have any fear of evil doers, but only of bugs, speficially worms. Thrax sends down the Glow Worm monster that traps her in a cocoon that not only increases her fear, but begins to drain her powers. Will she be rescued? Or is this the end of the Black Ranger?**

**Find out next time on MMPR:NG.**


	11. Bryn's Challenege

Chapter 9

The Rangers were in the midst of fighting another foe; the Pudgy Pig. It was another typical battle for the Rangers; Josh had led them into battle, Goldar showed up, so Vega went after him. Tess was being her usual loner self and telling the others to stay out of her way. Karina had come up with a good strategy, while Maralynn and Bryn executed it.

"Bryn, Maralynn!. Combine your Power Axe and Power Bow. Josh, summon the Dragon Dagger!" she had called.

"Got it!" both girls had called.

"I call upon the Power of the Dragon Shield!" Josh yelled, receiving the Dragon Shield, and Dagger.

The girls combined their weapons, and were shocked when it joined together, and made a crossbow. "What is this?" Maralynn had asked.

"I call it the Dino Crossbow. Power up the Dragon Dagger, and once fired, it should destroy the Pudgy Pig!" Karina called back.

Josh ran over to the girls and picked up the Dino Crossbow. "Hey this is pretty sweet." he said. He then powered up the Dragon Dagger, and attached it to the Dino Crossbow. "Dino Crossbow, fire!" he shouted. The Dagger flew out of the Crossbow, and straight into the Pudgy Pig. He went down in an explosion, and anything he had eaten had flown out of him, several items being the Power Lance, and Power Daggers.

Karina picked up her Power Lance, while Tess picked up her Power Daggers. "Ew they're disgusting." she grumbled.

Bryn laughed. "It's just a little bit of guts. It's nothing too big." she said.

Karina gapped at Bryn. "Girl, do you have any fear?" she asked. She was also disgusted by the slime on her weapon.

Bryn shrugged. "Eh not really. Nothing g really to be afraid of." she said casually. She looked down and then saw her ultimate fear; a worm. "That…that's a worm." she said fearfully.

Tess starting laughing. "The big brave Bryn Gates, is scared of a worm?" she asked.

Vega then showed up. "Sorry I'm late to the party. Goldar decided to play a game of hide and seek." he grumbled. He looked over at the cowering Bryn, and the hysterical laughing Tess. "What did I miss?"

"Bryn is scared of worms!" Tess crackled, submitting to laughing even more.

"Aren't you scared of spiders?" Vega asked.

Tess stopped her laughing, got up, and regained her composure. "I'm out of here." she said, back to her normal loner attitude. She then teleported out.

Vega looked up. "Well, I screwed that up." he said sadly. The others gapped at him. Vega just shook his head and teleported away.

"That isn't normally like Vega." Maralynn commented.

"I'll talk to him." Josh replied, concerned about his best friend.

"Um, incase anyone forgot, there is a freakin worm here!" Bryn shouted.

Josh went over, picked up the worm, and threw it aside. "Better now?" he asked.

Bryn sighed. "Yes, much. My brothers threw worms at me one time, and one of them got into the food I was about to eat. Had a fear of them ever since." she admitted.

"No problem." said Karina. The rest of the Rangers then teleported away.

Thrax was watching this scene unfold, and began laughing. "That is too good. Big bad Black Ranger scared of a little worm. I have just the monster to make this even more fun!" he exclaimed. He powered up his Z-Staff and another monster came out. It was a giant worm like monster. "Glow Worm! You are to go down to Earth, and destroy the Black Ranger!" Thrax ordered!

"Yes my Master." the Glow Worm said.

"Wait!" Thrax yelled. He then shot energy from his staff, to the Glow Worm. "I just empowered your silk thread to cocoon the Black Ranger, increasing her fear, and to slowly drain her of her powers." he informed Glow Worm.

"Yes Master, I will use it well." replied the Glow Worm.

It was the next day at school when an announcement was made over the loudspeaker. "Good Morning students. Just a reminder that the Fall Formal dance will be next Saturday from 7 pm to Midnight. Tickets are available. Be sure to start looking for a date!" Principal Applebee's voice rang throughout the school. Hearing this announcement, students began talking about who they wanted to ask.

Bryn and Karina stood at Karina's locker Karina was getting a book for her next class, while Bryn was waiting for her. "So do you think someone is going to ask you to the dance?" Karina asked Bryn.

"I think that Mitchell guy from Chemistry class is. He hinted at it today." Bryn said. "How about you?" she asked Karina.

Karina frowned. "I usually don't go to dances. I usually sit home and watch my brother." she said.

"You should go this year. It's senior year! Do something you usually don't do!" Bryn ecstatically told Karina.

"I am doing something I usually don't do." Karina joked. The two girls laughed, and headed off to class.

Maralynn was at her locker when Bulk Jr. walked up to her arrogantly. "Hello my pretty date for the Fall Formal." he said to her arrogantly.

Maralynn turned and glared at him. "What makes you think that I would go anywhere in public with you?" she asked him.

"Because you know that I am your future. You are just putting up a hard face, but yet deep down I believe you love me. Though eventually you will have to take that ring off your finger." he told her pointing to her left ring finger.

Maralynn fiddled with the ring. It was one of the rings that belonged to her mother before she went to jail. "Yeah, back off Bulk. I'm not going to the dance with you. I am never going to like you. Just get over it." she snapped. She turned to walk away, but Bulk Jr. grabbed her wrist. She turned around, and gave him a death glare. "Let go of me." she said calmly.

"Listen here you stupid bitch. I have waited since 8th grade to ask you to this dance, and prom. You are going with me!" he yelled.

"Farcus Bulkmierer Jr. Let go of that girl!" a voice snapped. Bulk turned around to see Officer Jason Scott-Lee, the schools Police Officer, standing there. Bulk let go of her in a hurry, and ran away.

Officer Scott-Lee approached Maralynn and helped her pick up her books that fell. "You OK Maralynn?" he asked her politely.

"Yeah, just wish I knew what his problem was." she said.

"His dad was a bully here when I went to school too. Like father like son. But he's been going through a rough patch his whole life from what his Aunt Kimberley told me." Officer Scott-Lee said.

"Really?" Maralynn asked.

"Yeah. Apparently his mom left him when he was five, and his dad just recently up and left to go train as a Samurai with Bulk Jr.'s cousin Spike. He probably feel's abandoned, and just wants a friend." Officer Scott-Lee told her.

"Or just me." said Maralynn bitterly.

"He does this to you again, come directly to me, and he will be dealt with." Officer Scott-Lee swore to her.

Bryn had just left school, and was on her way home, when Putties, and a new monster teleported in front of her. "Damn it. Not now." she said angrily, getting out of her car.

"Hello Black Ranger, I am the Glow Worm, and your destruction!" the monster told her.

Bryn gulped, but got into a fighting stance. "I'm not afraid of you." she lied. It wasn't a very good lie.

Glow Worm laughed. "We will see about that. Putties, go!" he called. The Putties then ran at Bryn, and Bryn charged at them, and began fighting. It was proving to be difficult, since there were more Putties than there was Bryn.

Two of the Putties then grabbed Bryn's arms and dragged her in front of the Glow Worm. "What are you clay brains doing?" she yelled, struggling.

The Glow Worm laughed. "Well, let's just say that you will be a little wrapped up, or cocooned." he said. He then started shooting out web like threading at Bryn, wrapping her up. Bryn screamed in terror as a cocoon wrapped around her. In several seconds, a large cocoon, about 3 feet wide, was now in place of where Bryn was. Laughing, knowing his work was now done, Glow Worm traveled further downtown to wreak havoc.

Josh and Vega were at the Juice Bar working out on a punching bag. "So Vega, what the hell happened to you after the fight yesterday?" Josh asked Vega.

Vega sighed. "Bro, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." he said.

"Try me." Josh countered.

"Alright. Obviously, if it hasn't shown, or has been noticeable. I like Tess." Vega said.

"Ok, so why were you bummed at the end of the fight?" Josh asked.

"Because I'm trying to get her to like me, or at least realize she doesn't have to be such a Goth, or bitch all the damn time." Vega replied.

"Ask her to the dance. What's the worst that could happen?" Josh asked him.

"You know what, I think I will. Thanks dude." Vega said happily. "So who are you asking?" he asked Josh.

Josh looked down. "Um, well." he started.

"Dude, I just told you my crush, and who I'm going to ask. Whose yours?" Vega asked him.

"I'm planning on asking Maralynn." Josh said.

"Do it up dude!" Vega replied, clapping Josh on the back.

Suddenly, their Power Watches went off. Grabbing their bags, they went into an empty hallway. "This is Josh, go ahead." Josh said into his Power Watch.

"_Josh, this is Ninjor. I need you all to teleport to the Temple, and on the double."_ Ninjor said.

"On it." Josh said. The two then teleported from the Youth Center to the Temple.

Once at the Temple, the five Rangers gathered around Ninjor, confused at what was going on.

"Ninjor, what's wrong?" Maralynn had asked.

Ninjor sighed. "It seems Thrax is more evil than I expected. He targeted a Ranger's fear, and is doing a good job of increasing it." Ninjor said gravely.

"What do you mean?" Karina asked.

Ninjor then pointed to a screen like object in the air. "This is the Glow Worm monster. He is a ruthless monster, who can trap others on cocoons. From what I can tell, he now has the ability to increase fears, and also drain powers, or life energies." Ninjor informed them.

"Well then we just have to stop him before he can do that to anyone." Vega said boldly.

"It's not that simple Vega, if anything, the team needs to be split up for this battle." said Ninjor.

"Once Bryn gets here, we can go Josh, Tess, Bryn, and myself and form Dragonzord in Fighting Mode if need be." Karina said.

"Ugh, I swear they don't teach you anything in school anymore. Bryn isn't coming because she was his first target!" Ninjor finally said. The screen then changed to another area of Angel Grove where there was a giant cocoon on the side of a tree.

"So Bryn is in there?" Josh asked.

"Yes, and from what I can tell, her fear of worms is increasing, and her Ranger powers are slowly being drained." Ninjor told them.

"Alright. Me, Maralynn, and Karina will go after Bryn. Vega and Tess will go after the Glow Worm." Josh ordered. The others, except for Tess, nodded.

"It's Morphin Time!" they shouted.

"**WHITE RANGER POWER!"**

"**PINK RANGER POWER!"**

"**BLUE RANGER POWER!"**

"**YELLOW RANGER POWER!"**

"**RED RANGER POWER!"**

Bryn stood in the cocoon, fearfully looking for a way out. She didn't know why, but she was more scared than ever. "Oh man, I just need to get out of here." she said to herself. She then felt something wiggling down by her feet. Shaking, she pulled out her cell phone and opened to and screamed. There were worms down by her feet, wiggling. "Oh man! Someone get me out of here!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Josh, Maralynn, and Karina teleported outside of Bryn's cocoon, and Karina ran up to it. "Bryn, it's me Karina. Are you OK?" Karina asked.

"Get me out of here!" was Bryn's reply.

Josh pulled out his Power Sword and walked over to the cocoon. "Bryn, if you can, step back, I am going to slice open the cocoon." Josh told her. He held up the Power Sword, and proceeded to try and open the cocoon, but instead was blasted about 10 yards away; the cocoon had zapped him. "Alright, that didn't work." he said.

"_Bryn, if you can hear me. This is something you must get out of yourself. You must face your own fears._" Ninjor said to her.

Vega and Tess teleported in front of Glow Worm, and the army of Putties. "Oh goodie! More Power Rangers!" the Glow Worm had said.

"Time for you to die monster." Vega said, in a tone he had never used before. He drew Saba, and charged down the Glow Worm, leaving Tess with the Putties.

"Thanks jerk!" Tess shouted at Vega. Vega didn't pay attention to her. All he was concerned about was making the Glow Worm pay for what he did to Bryn.

"Alright Bryn old girl, you can do this." Bryn told herself. She tried to calm down first off, but that wasn't working quite to well. She had calmed herself down at one point, but a worm slithered into her shoe, causing her to panic. "What did Dad tell you?" she asked herself.

Suddenly she began remembering a past memory:

_Bryn was five years old when her brothers had pulled that worm stunt on her. It was the week after that when she and her dad had gone fishing. Her father knew how scared she had become of worms, and ultimately began minos. _

"_Bryn, we need to have a talk." he had told her kindly._

"_About what Daddy?" the young Bryn had asked him._

"_This fear of worms you now have. I understand that what your brothers did was severely wrong, and scary, but you can't let fear over come you." he told her._

"_But they are scary, and slimy!" she whined._

"_I know. But remember this quote; you have nothing to fear, but fear itself." he told her._

Bryn then came back to reality, and realized he was right. She couldn't let this fear over come her. She knew that it was time for her to get over it. "You're right Dad, I'm not going to let this fear bother me anymore." she said boldly. She then pulled out her Power Morpher. "It's Morphin Time!" she called out. "**BLACK RANGER POWER!"** she cried. She then morphed into her Black Ranger suit and fully energized her powers, destroying the cocoon. Then black smoke appeared from the cocoon, and disappeared on her suit.

"Bryn you're alright!" Karina said, hugging her friend.

"Yeah, what was with the smoke?" Bryn asked.

"The cocoon was increasing your fear, and slowly draining your Ranger powers. Fully powering them up must have overpowered the draining process." Karina told her.

'Wow, that Glow Worm, and Thrax must have really thought that was funny." Bryn said angrily.

"Yeah, sick bastards." Josh added. "Let's go." The four of them then rushed off to where Vega and Tess were.

Tess and Vega were getting thrown around like rag dolls, and to top it all off, the Glow Worm was planning on putting them in cocoons. "Your Black Ranger pal should no longer be the Black Ranger by now." he had laughed evilly.

"Damn you Glow Worm." Vega snarled as he got up.

Even though she preferred the loner role, Tess got up with him. "You will pay for what you did!" she screamed.

"You fools will never beat me." Glow Worm laughed.

Oh yeah? We will see about that!" called a voice. The Glow Worm turned around to see Bryn do a kick into his stomach, sending him flying backwards. Vega and Tess got up and ran over to her.

"Awesome!" Vega said, clapping her on the back.

"Um, good job. Welcome back." Tess grumbled.

"Thanks guys." Bryn said. "Time to finish this jerk once and for all."

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Sword!"

The Rangers then combined their weapons to form the Power Blaster. They pointed it at the Glow Worm and fired it. The blast destroyed the Glow Worm in an instant. The Rangers pulled apart the Power Blaster into their individual weapons and celebrated.

It was then the Glow Worm grew to its massive form. 'Megazord time?" Karina asked.

"Form the Dragonzord in Fighting Mode. That blast from the cocoon knocked some massive wind from me." Josh said. He powered up into the Dragon Shield mode, and pulled out the Dragon Dagger, and summoned the Dragonzord. Bryn, Karina, and Tess then also summoned the Mastadon, Triceratops, and Saber Toothed Tiger Zords, and formed them to make the Dragonzord in Fighting Mode.

The Glow Worm, and the Megazord started their battle, and it was a quick battle. Within 5 minutes, the Dragonzord in Fighting Mode destroyed the Glow Worm for good, and the battle was then finally over.

"Well that was a fun day." Bryn said as the Rangers sat at the Youth Center and enjoyed smoothies, except for Tess.

"Yeah. Definitely fun." Vega said absent mindedly. He never got the chance to ask Tess to the dance. He would do it tomorrow. Josh hadn't asked Maralynn yet, so hopefully the day would go good for them.

From the hallway, Bulk Jr. watched Maralynn drink her smoothie. "Stupid girl. You will regret the day you turned me down." he said savagely.

**Well, this was a long chapter lol. So Bryn conquered her fear of worms, and both Bulk Jr. and Josh want to take Maralynn to the Fall Formal. Who will end up taking her? Will Vega ask Tess? What is Bulk Jr.'s plan?**

**Find out next time on MMPR:NG**

**(Please note, I need an idea for the next chapter lol.)**


	12. Fall Formal part One

Chapter 10

Fall Formal

It was getting closer to the Fall Formal dance, and still none of the Rangers had dates, except for Bryn, who was going with Mitchell from her Chemistry class. It was getting close to registration, and close to when they would need their dates.

Karina had decided to finally go, but had to find a date, and a babysitter for Il Sung. Vega had decided to finally ask Tess at school, as did Josh about Maralynn.

"Karina, if you want, my mom offered to watch Il Sung." Bryn told Karina at school the next day.

"Really?" Karina asked quickly.

"Yeah, and I also possibly figured out a date for you too, if you want." Bryn added.

"Who?" asked Karina.

"My brother Jeremy. He's a good guy, and is in the Air National Guard." Bryn replied.

"Um, OK I guess." Karina said.

Bryn patted her on the shoulder. "No need to be shy. I'll kick his ass if he's rotten to you." she said, laughing. Karina laughed along with her. The two then went off, discussing plans for the dance.

Josh went up to Maralynn at lunch later that day. "Um, hey Maralynn." he stammered.

Maralynn looked up from her lunch. "Hey Josh, what's up?" she asked.

"Um, well. I have something I want to ask you." he started.

"Ok, spit it out." she said laughing.

"You want to go to the Fall Formal with me?" he asked.

Maralynn looked shocked for a moment, and Josh thought she was going to say no. She then smiled, and nodded. "Yes. I'd love to go with you." she said.

Josh felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. "You really will?" he asked, just to be certain.

"Yes, of course I will." she said. She then got up and gave him a hug. "I wouldn't lie to you."

"Alright, what time do you want me at your house." he asked.

"The dance is at 7, so how about 6?" she asked.

"Works for me." he said.

Listening to this conversation was Bulk Jr. "So she's going with that dumbass? I guess I'll have to kick his ass." Bulk Jr. said evilly.

Vega walked up to Tess's locker and mentally prepared himself to ask her. "Hey Tess." he said meekly.

Tess looked up at him with the same "leave me alone" expression she always wore. "What?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to be my date to the Fall Formal?" he asked.

Tess gave the same expression, and he thought for sure she was going to say no, and berate him for thinking such a thing. The all of a sudden, her face lit up and she smiled. "Sure if you want." she said.

"Really?" he asked, shocked to even see her smile. He honestly couldn't figure out how to tell the others about this.

"Yeah. Be at my house by 6:30 to pick me up if you want." she said, still smiling. Then her face went back to her normal expression. "Do NOT be late." she said in her normal tone, and walked away. Despite her now could exterior, she was happy on the inside, and felt like her old self when her dad was around.

Josh went to the Youth Center and saw that Karina and Bryn were there. He walked up to them and pulled out a chair and sat. "Hello ladies." he said.

Karina and Bryn both laughed. "Since when did you start referring to us as ladies?" Karina asked him in a teasing tone.

Josh gave a sigh. "Fine, what's up bros?" he asked in a joking tone. The girls playfully pushed him and ruffled his hair. "So Maralynn said yes.' he said happily.

"Awesome!" Karina exclaimed.

"Nice job Bryn said giving Josh a high five.

"Yep. So who are you two going with?" he asked the two.

"I'm going with Mitchell Taylor from Chemistry class." said Bryn.

"And I'm going with Bryn's brother Jeremy." Karina added.

"Nice. Wonder how Vega managed with asking Tess." Josh asked out loud.

It was at that precise moment Vega ran into the Juice Bar area, and spotted his friends. "Tess said yes!" he yelled out loud. He ran up to the bar and ordered 4 smoothies, and then ran at sat next to the others. "She said yes!" he said happily.

"We heard the first time bro." Josh said, clapping him on the back.

Vega looked like he was on Cloud 9. "Man I hope this goes good." he said.

Thrax sat in the Moon Palace watching all this unfold. He made a gagging noise. "So the Power Rangers are worried about a dance, and not me? Hmm, this could be interesting." he said to himself. He powered up his Z Staff, and summoned a winged monster. "King Sphinx, it is good to see you again." Thrax said to King Sphinx.

"How may I be of service to you my lord?" King Sphinx asked.

"I am going to create an army of four monsters, with you and Goldar in charge, to make a total of six monsters. On the night of the Fall Formal in Angel Grove, I want you six to go down and separately attack each Ranger." Thrax informed him.

"Which Ranger do you wish me to battle?" King Sphinx asked.

"The Red Ranger. Goldar will be fighting the White Ranger, and the other monsters will be fighting the other four Rangers." Thrax replied.

"It will be done Master." King Sphinx said bowing.

"This should bring on the end of the Power Rangers!" Thrax yelled triumphantly.

Bulk Jr. was driving home angry. He could not believe that Maralynn picked that idiot Josh as a date over him. What did Josh have in him that he didn't? It didn't add up. He drove past an old abandoned building and looked at it. A plan started forming.

He then made it home to see his Uncle Skull sitting in his chair at the kitchen table, and his Aunt Kimberley. "Um, what's going on?" Bulk Jr. asked.

"You tell me Farcus. What is this I heard from Officer Lee-Scott that because a girl didn't agree to go to the dance with you, you grabbed her, and called her a stupid bitch?" Uncle Skull asked angrily.

"How did you find out?" Bulk Jr. asked.

"Officer Lee-Scott is a dear friend of mine, and your Uncle Skull works on the police force with him." Aunt Kimberley said.

"Anyways, the point is that you made a huge mistake doing that. I forbid you to go to the dance. If you're going treat others like that when you don't get your way, you have no business socializing with them." Uncle Skull said.

"You can't stop me!" Bulk Jr. yelled.

"I most certainly can. Do you realize whose house you're living in? I am your legal Guardian. I have the ability to stop you. It was the agreement that was made when we took custody of you." Uncle Skull said calmly.

"There is no way I am going to let some half pint Cop stop me from going!" Bulk Jr. roared.

"Farcus, listen. I know that you don't know it now, but some girl isn't worth all this trouble." Aunt Kim put in.

"You shut your mouth!" Bulk Jr. screamed at Aunt Kim.

"Enough! Farcus you are grounded. If you sneak out of the house and go to the dance, I'm calling the Angel Grove Police Department to do a city wide search, and if I have to, I will bring you in myself." Uncle Skull said with a finality. Bulk Jr. glared at his aunt and uncle and stormed away.

"You think he will listen?" Aunt Kim asked Uncle Skull.

"If he is anything like his father, no. I saw how Bulk acted in high school. I wasn't proud of how I acted, but he took it farther. I think there is something wrong with him, and sadly his son." Uncle Skull said sadly.

It was then the day of the Fall Formal, around 5 pm. All six Rangers were getting ready. Finally at 5:45 PM Josh left his house, and headed over to Maralynn's. At the same time, Vega left to go to Tess's house.

Josh gasped at the size of Maralynn's house, or mansion. There had to have been 3 stories to that house, and a long driveway. He drove up and got out of his car, and proceeded to the front door, and knocked. A minute later, an older lady opened the door. "Hello, I am Maria." she said kindly.

"Hello, I'm Josh Hender. I'm Maralynn's date for the dance." Josh replied.

"Oh yes. Maralynn is upstairs getting ready. Come in Mr. Hender." Maria said, motioning him to follow her. Josh followed her into the house, and into the living room area. She motioned for Josh to have a seat, and then called up the stairs to let Maralynn know that Josh was there.

Just then, Mr. Brooks walked into the living room, spotted Josh, and went over and shook his hand. "Hello, I'm Wayne Brooks." he said, shaking Josh's hand.

"Hello sir, I'm Josh." Josh replied.

"Nice to meet you Josh. Maralynn has been looking forward to this ever since you asked her." Mr. Brooks told Josh. Josh felt like butterflies go through his stomach. She had been excited about going to the dance with him?

His thoughts were broken when he heard a voice. "Hey Josh." called Maralynn.

He looked up and his jaw dropped. Maralynn was wearing a knee length pink dress with silver earrings, a somewhat large necklace, and bracelets. She also wore her mothers ring on her left finger still. He felt underdressed, as he was wearing a red shirt, red and black tie, and black dress pants.

"Hey." he said as soon as she came down the stairs. She smiled at him.

Mr. Brooks got up and gave his daughter a quick kiss. "I've got to go hun. Be safe. Mr. Hender, I trust you will treat my daughter right?" he said to Josh.

"Yes sir, I would never disrespect a woman." Josh said.

"Good man. Have fun you two." Mr. Brooks said. The two left the house, and drove off to the dance.

Vega showed up at Tess's house at the same time Josh showed up at Maralynn's house. Vega had on a white shirt with a black tie, and black pants. He knocked on the door, and after a few minutes Tess's mom opened the door. "Hello." she said.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Vega Kaine, Tess's date." Vega said very politely.

"Come in, I'm Brooke. Tess should be down soon." Brooke said to Vega.

As soon as she said that, Vega looked up the stairs and he nearly passed out. The Tess standing on the stairs was not the normal Tess. She was not gothy looking, but had very little make-up on, and instead of black clothing, (or now a little Yellow), but a long yellow dress with a black necklace, and earrings.

"Hey Vega." she said casually when she walked up to him.

"You look beautiful." Vega blurted out. Tess blushed.

"Thank you." she replied.

The two then left in Vega's family Punch Bug, which Vega grumbled about the whole ride to the dance.

Karina and Bryn had finished getting ready at Bryn's house. Karina was wearing a powder blue dress, and Bryn was wearing a black dress. Karina had come early so that they could get ready. Il Sung was also there, playing Go Fish with Bryn's mom. Karina had been in total shock when she had found out what Bryn's mom's job in the Marines was; a Drill Instructor. She had been scared silly, but after a few minutes, realized that Mrs. Gates was a very nice lady.

"Bryn, are you sure your brother doesn't mind going to a high school dance?" Karina asked.

"I'm sure. He liked the idea of it." Bryn replied.

Soon enough there was a knock on the door; Mitchell Taylor had arrived. Jeremy reached the door first, in his Air National Guard dress uniform, and opened it.

"May I help you?" Jeremy asked.

"Hi, I'm Bryn's date for the Fall Formal, Mitchell Taylor." Mitchell said, holding out his hand. He looked and talked in every way like his father, Zack Taylor.

"Come in." Jeremy said politely. "Bryn, your date is here!" he called.

Bryn walked out of her room, and over to Mitchell. "Hey Mitch." she said.

"Hey." Mitchell replied.

By this time, Karina had come out, and walked over to Jeremy. Jeremy smiled at Karina, and Karina thought her legs were going to give out on her.

"Have fun kids. Jeremy, watch out for your sister. I want her home by 0100 hours." Mrs. Gates called. Mitchell looked confused at what was just said.

Bryn laughed. "It means 1 AM." she said.

"Oh." was Mitchell's reply.

The four then left the house, and headed to the dance.

Meanwhile Thrax had decided on the four monsters that would go down to Earth. He powered up his Z Staff, and brought Goatan, Twin Man, Mantis, and, and the Spit Flower to life.

"Alright, you know who you are attacking. King Sphinx, Red Ranger. Goldar; White Ranger. Goatan; Black Ranger. Twin Man; Blue Ranger. Mantis; Yellow Ranger, and Spit Flower; Pink Ranger. Now is the time. Go down!" Thrax commanded to his army.

**Alright, so somewhat of a boring chapter, but most parts of 2-4 parters are boring the first chapter.**

**To those of you who know the game, the Legend of Zelda the Ocarina of Time, I'm planning on doing a Power Rangers/ Zelda crossover fanfiction, but I can't decide whether it can be Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Next Generation (Tess would love the Shadow Temple) or Power Rangers Samurai (Imagine Emily trying to be a Gerudo.)**

**Next Time in MMPR:NG, the Rangers try and enjoy their dance, until the Monster Army attacks. Will the Rangers defeat their foes? And what is Bulk Jr.'s plan with Maralynn?**

**Find out next time on MMPR:NG**


	13. Fall Formal 2

Chapter 11

Fall Formal part 2

The dance was in full swing. All of Angel Grove High students were enjoying themselves. Even the Rangers were having fun. Vega was trying to beat Mitchell in a break dance contest. Josh was dancing with Maralynn and the others. Even Tess was laughing and having a good time. There was only one thing bothering the Rangers; why was there no monster attacks?

Maralynn had walked over to get some punch. Not only was the lack of monster attacks bothering her, but the lack of Bulk Jr. not being at the dance bothered her as well. He seemed scary when she refused to go with him, and his absence only made her wonder what happened to him.

Josh had caught a glimpse of the worried look Maralynn had and walked over to her. "Hey what's wrong? Are you not having a good time?" he asked worriedly.

Maralynn laughed. "I'm having a great time. I'm just worried about Bulk Jr. When I turned him down, he got really scary, and grabbed me. Now that he isn't here, I'm wondering what happened to him." she admitted.

"Ah. Well I wouldn't worry about him. There is something wrong with him. Everyone can see it. Maybe he just needs a friend." Josh said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Maralynn agreed, thinking it over.

Vega then ran over, excitement written all over his face. "Guys, I think I finally managed to break Tess of her old habits!" Vega said happily.

"There was no doubt that you couldn't do it man. Awesome job." Josh said, banging knuckles with Vega.

"Yeah, I'm so happy. She actually seems like she's having a good time." Vega said.

"Oh I'm not having a good time." said a voice behind Vega. They turned around to see Tess standing behind Vega.

"You're not?" Vega asked worriedly.

"Nope, not having a good time." she said in her normal tone. Then her face lit up. "I'm having an awesome time! I haven't felt like this since before my dad went missing." she said, giving Vega a hug. Vega blushed, and returned the hug.

Suddenly, there was an explosion heard, and people began screaming. The six Rangers ran out of the school, and saw six monsters attacking. "Come out, come out wherever you are Rangers!" King Sphinx taunted.

They ran into an alley, and pulled out their Power Morphers. "It's Morphin Time." Josh said.

"**White Ranger Power!"**

"**Black Ranger Power!"**

"**Pink Ranger Power!"**

"**Blue Ranger Power!"**

"**Yellow Ranger Power!"**

"**Red Ranger Power!"**

The Rangers pulled out their Power Weapons, and charged at the six monsters. The monsters then charged at their respective Ranger.

Josh and King Sphinx were locked in their duel. King Sphinx was an excellent swordsman, and Josh was having a hard time keeping up. Nevertheless, he kept at it.

"You're good boy. But not good enough!" King Sphinx yelled.

"We'll see about that. I'm going to show you how we do things nowadays." Josh yelled back.

Vega and Goldar continued their never ending duel against each other. It always seemed that Goldar would have the upper hand, until Vega pulled off some kind of spectacular stunt to turn the tide of battle. Today was no different. Goldar had Vega backed against a wall, until Vega did a sweep kick, sending Goldar to his back.

"How many times are we going to do this? I will beat you every time!" Vega shouted at Goldar.

"You are my enemy, I will kill you!" Goldar yelled back.

"If you say so monkey boy." Vega said sarcastically.

Bryn battled Goatan with all of her strength. The monster was strong, and none of her attacks seemed to work on him.

"What's the matter girl? Too weak to beat me?" Goatan asked.

"Not on your life." Bryn said angrily.

Maralynn had Spit Flower on the ropes. The monster couldn't seem to be able to land a hit on her.

"This is too easy!" Maralynn called to the monster.

"Do not kid yourself girl! I am more powerful then you think!" Spit Flower taunted.

Karina took on Twin Man, and wasn't doing to bad. His double ended swords against her combined Power Lance was one of the easier battles she had had after becoming a Power Ranger.

"Damn you Blue Ranger!" Twin Man yelled at Karina.

"What's the matter? Issues against losing to a girl?" Karina joked with him. It had obviously made a low blow on him because he charged full force at Karina.

Tess fought Mantis with all she could, but it didn't seem to be doing much. He seemed to be trained in Martial Arts, while all she knew was street fighting, and dirty fighting moves.

"Looks like I will win this battle." Mantis said.

"No! I won't let you win!" Tess yelled.

"You don't seem to be able to fight me girl. I guess I will make your death quick." Mantis said, laughing. He began to advance on her.

Vega looked up from his battle with Goldar and saw what was happening. "Tess! No!" he roared. He kicked Goldar in the stomach, and ran towards Tess, managing to block and attack that Mantis had tried to use. He then proceeded to do a round house kick on Mantis, sending the monster flying.

"You will pay for that White Ranger!" Mantis cried.

"Yeah, we'll see about that you overgrown insect." Vega fired back.

The six monsters stood together, as did the six Rangers. Neither side were about to back down. The monsters then began to glow, and sent a huge wave of energy, hitting the Rangers, sending them backwards, and causing them to de-morph. King Sphinx walked over to Maralynn, and picked her up, and Goldar did the same to Tess.

"You know my villainous friends, I'm starting to think that the two boys care way to much about these two girls." Goldar said.

"Agreed Goldar. I think it's best if we kill them now." King Sphinx added. The two generals threw the girls into the hands of Twin Man, and Goatan, and held up their swords, ready to strike.

"NO!" Josh yelled. He then struggled to get up, and finally managed. Goldar and King Sphinx looked at him, amused. "There is no way in hell I will let you hurt them. Not while I have the power of the Tyrannosaurus!" he yelled.

That's when he suddenly morphed into his Red Ranger suit, and his suit changed into a more armored suit. The monsters, and other Rangers gapped at him.

"What is this?" asked King Sphinx.

"I told you guys that our suits change!" Vega cried happily.

From the Moon Palace, Thrax watched in horror was Josh's suit changed form, and slammed his fist on the arm rest of his throne. "What is this? Those Power Pests are getting stronger by the minute!" he shouted to himself. "Those two idiot Generals of mine should have finished off the Pink and Yellow-" he started, but then grabbed his chest in pain, and began writhing on the floor.

Josh stood in front of the monsters, and took a fighting stance. "if you six think you are all big and bad, drop the girls and fight me. I will defeat every last one of you by myself." Josh stated boldly.

Twin Man, and Goatan threw Maralynn and Tess aside, and the six monsters charged at Josh.

**So Josh powered up into the armored suit, and is going to fight all six monsters at once. What will happen? What is wrong with Thrax? Find out next time on MMPR:NG.**

**PLEASE NOTE: Alright everyone. I hope you are enjoying this story so far. After the Fall Formal chapters, the chapters, and story will be getting more interesting. More interesting enough to need another Ranger..**

**That's right, I need a Green Ranger. His Zords are the Dragonzord, Chimera Zord (Thunder), and Scorpion (Ninja). All I need is the character bio, and all will be set. **

**Thanks!**


	14. Fall Formal 3

Chapter 12

Fall Formal 3

Josh kicked Twin Man in the stomach and sent him flying into a light post. He proceeded to do the same thing to Spit Flower, and Mantis. He had never felt so much power coursing through his body.

The others watched in awe as Josh threw around the monsters like they were rag dolls. "That is so cool!" Bryn called happily.

"Vega wasn't lying." Karina laughed.

"Told you I wasn't." Vega grumbled. He wanted to go in and fight Goldar, and make him pay for wanting to kill Tess. He stood up, and shot daggers at Goldar. "You! I will make you pay for wanting to kill the girl I care most about!" he shouted.

Goldar looked at him and laughed. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Titanus!" Vega shouted, remembering what he had yelled the last time. Suddenly, he powered up into his armored suit. He pulled out Saba. "Time for you to die Monkey boy." he said, in an unusual Vega tone.

Tess looked at Vega in shock, and then the other girls. "Did he just say the girl he cares most about?" she asked. The girls smiled, and nodded.

Ninjor looked at the battle in shock. The Rangers suits could now power up to an armored mode by shouting out their Dinosaur Zords name? That couldn't just be the case, they probably had to have done something different. He then figured it out.

"Rangers. If you have a strong passion, and shout out the name of your Dino Zord, you will transform into these new armored suits." Ninjor told them.

The girls stood up, and began thinking about a strong passion. Bryn began thinking about her father over in Afghanistan, and how she wanted to make him proud by being a Power Ranger. Karina began thinking about her family. Maralynn began thinking about her mother, and surprisingly Josh. Tess began thinking about her search for her father, and Vega.

"Mastadon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Saber Toothed Tiger!"

The four girls switched to their armored suits, and helped out the boys. The battle was going a lot smoother for them now that they were stronger.

Thrax was still writhing in pain, but managed to get up. Still clutching his chest, he grabbed his Z-Staff, and teleported to Earth. Once there, he looked at his Generals and monsters. "Creatures!" he yelled out.

All six Rangers, and monsters looked at him. He then powered up his Z-Staff, and destroyed Twin Man, Spit Flower, and Goatan. He then looked at Mantis, who was standing next to Tess. "Don't you touch her!" Thrax yelled, destroying Mantis.

Suddenly, looking like he had a momentary space out moment, he looked at his Generals. "Come back to the Moon Palace." he croaked, disappearing. Goldar, and King Sphinx looked at each other, then looked back at the Rangers.

"We will be back Rangers." Goldar said. The two then disappeared.

The Rangers then powered down, and looked at each other, confused. "What just happened?" asked Bryn.

"I have no idea, but it was weird." Josh replied.

"I don't think anything could get weirder than that." Vega said.

Suddenly, an SUV showed up in front of the six, and out stepped Bulk Jr. He was carrying a Nightstick that Cops usually used. "Hello assholes. I've come to collect Maralynn. So if you all would please step aside, we'll be on our way." he said arrogantly.

Maralynn stepped forward. "I've told you a million times; I am not going to ever like you, or think of you as anything other than a fat, moronic dirt bag who has abandonment issues." she snapped.

"DON'T INSULT ME!" Bulk Jr. screamed in a scary voice.

Maralynn backed away in fear, as did the other Rangers. Looking at her, Josh stepped forward. "Alright you pathetic piece of crap. If you want her, you have to go through me." Josh stated boldly.

Bulk Jr. laughed. "Fine jackass. Don't say you weren't warned." he snapped. He then ran forward at Josh, and tried to strike him with the Nightstick. Josh dodged the Nightstick, and punched Bulk Jr. in the upper lip, with Josh's punch knocking Bulk Jr. unconscious.

Josh then looked at the others. "Someone want to call the Police?" he asked.

The Cops arrived within minutes, and the Rangers explained the whole story. Officer Scott-Lee, and Uncle Skull knew that Bulk Jr. had left Uncle Skull's house after he had been forbade not to, and had struck Aunt Kim in the head, causing her to go to the hospital to get stitches.

"What will happen to him Officer?" asked Karina.

Officer Scott-Lee looked at Bulk Jr. who was sitting in the Squad car, tears streaming down his face as Uncle Skull talked to him. "He is going to jail for Assault, and then hopefully to receive some help for his anger issues, and depression." Officer Scott- Lee said. "Also, can I talk to you six for a minute please?" he asked the six Rangers.

They nodded and followed him away from the squad cars. Once alone, he turned and looked at them. "You guys are doing an awesome job." he said smiling at them.

They gapped at him. "What are you talking about Officer Scott-Lee?" asked Bryn.

"Oh you know. School, beating the crap out of bad guys, and being good kids." he said, hoping they would catch on.

"Thank you sir. That means a lot." said Maralynn. The six Rangers then headed off back home, while Officer Scott-Lee smiled. They would know what he meant eventually.

Once away from the others, Tess turned around and faced Vega. "Did you really mean what you said to Goldar? About me being the one girl you truly care about?" she asked, determined to know the truth.

Vega blushed. "Yeah it was." he admitted. "I've liked you for awhile now. But I also know that somewhere down deep inside, you can do better than your goth appearance, and crappy outlook on life." he told her.

Tess smiled. "You're the first person to ever say that." she said.

"And I probably won't be the last." he said, also smiling. The two then kissed. It was the best feeling in the world for Tess, who had never had a boy that liked her. The same was felt by Vega. The two broke off, and they smiled at each other. They turned around, and headed off to Vega's Punch Bug (Vega really hates that thing). It was when they turned around, Tess let out a gasp, and a scream. Vega looked at her in alarm.

"What's going on!" he asked.

"The man over there, he. He…" Tess managed to say.

Vega looked at the man standing in the shadows. "Who are you?" Vega shouted. The man simply turned and walked away.

Vega glared at the disappearing man, and turned to Tess, who to his shock had tears pouring down her cheeks. "What's wrong Tess?" he asked her.

Tess looked at Vega. "I think that was my father." she said. She then hugged Vega for all that she could.

Thrax, Goldar, and King Sphinx sat in the Moon Palace, having only arrived several minutes prior. "What is going on Master?" Goldar asked Thrax.

"If I knew, I would fix it!" Thrax yelled at Goldar. Truth is, he had no idea what was going on, but he knew it was something inside him that was causing him pain.

**And that concludes the Fall Formal 3 parter. So what is going on with Thrax? Did Tess really see her dad? And what did Officer Scott-Lee mean? (Not that we don't already know).**

**Also, I've decided to stop doing the "Next time on MMPR:NG", only because I usually have millions of ideas in my head at the time lol**


	15. The Temporary Dance

Chapter 13

The Temporary Dance

"You win Vega." Il Sung grumbled, as he, Vega, and Josh all played Candy Land. Karina was at dance class, while the other five Rangers entertained Il Sung, and did some chores around the house. Bryn had begun doing dishes, Maralynn did some laundry, and Tess vacuumed. Vega had mopped the floor, and finally Josh had done the "supervising".

They had all agreed to help Karina out, as there was going to be a big recital on Friday, and Karina had several solo dances. The Rangers didn't mind helping out. Vega and Josh were having a blast playing board games with Il Sung. It was like the two boys were giant kids (in all actuality they acted like it).

Tess came up to Vega, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I will have dinner ready in about 10 minutes." she told him. After the Fall Formal, Vega, and Tess became an official item, and this brought out a whole new side to Tess the Rangers never knew she had. Romance was in the air for the Rangers; Bryn and Mitchell Taylor had started dating. Also, much to everyone's surprise, Bryn's brother Jeremy had asked Karina out on a date, claiming that he had an amazing time with her at the dance, and wanted to get to know her better, Finally, Josh and Maralynn had begun talking more, having noticed they were very interested in each other.

"Awesome! Thanks Tess!" Vega replied happily.

"Do I get some dinner too?" Josh asked, looking up at Tess.

"Yeah. Go to the store and get some." Tess replied.

"But that's not fair." Josh groaned. "I supervised everything. I did my horrible Math homework, and did I mention I hate Math class?"

"You mention that before class, during class, after class, and doing your Math homework." Maralynn called to him.

"So how did court go against Bulk Jr. Maralynn?" Tess asked. After the whole scene had gone down, Maralynn had gone to court to receive a restraining order against Bulk Jr. It was there that Bulk Jr.'s plan had come out. He had planned on beating Josh until he was severely hurt, and use force to abduct Maralynn and take her to an abandoned building where they would stay until he could make it out of Angel Grove with her. He claimed it was due to abandonment issues from his parents leaving him.

"It was alright. I am going to get the restraining order, and they are sending him out of Angel Grove to get mentally checked out." Maralynn replied.

"Good. Get him out of our hair." Josh grumbled. While leaving in the Police Car, Bulk Jr. called to Josh, vowing revenge.

Il Sung looked at the others. "I'm learning about big people stuff!" he said happily. The five Rangers then remembered he was in the room, and stopped talking at once.

The door opened and Karina came in. She was wearing a baby blue tank top, and black sweat pants. "I'm home." she called.

Immediately Il Sung ran up and hugged her. "Rina! I beat Josh in Candy Land!" Il Sung announced happily.

"That's great Il Sung! Maybe you can give him a pointer or two." she said, hugging her brother.

"He forgot to mention that he beat Josh in every game." Vega added, smirking at Josh.

Josh rolled his eyes. "And you call yourself my best friend." he said. Vega playfully punched Josh in the arm.

Karina laughed. "Thank you all so much." she said.

"Not a problem. It's what friends do." Bryn said. "Oh by the way, Jeremy wants to know where you want to go for your guys date."

"Oh my gosh! I forgot all about that. Miss Katherine, and Dance Master Zack have been working us hard for this recital." Karina said. She then got all excited. "There's going to be talent agencies there! I may have a chance to become a professional dancer!" she cried.

"That's awesome!" Maralynn exclaimed, giving Karina a high five.

"Very nice!" Bryn said. "Wait a second." she added. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. After a few seconds, she began talking. "Jeremy, it's your favorite sister Bryn. Listen, Karina's dance recital on Friday is going to have talent agencies there looking for possible prospects to join them, and you're going."

After a couple of seconds. "I said you're going! Karina is going to need all the support she can! And, you're the one who said that you want to date her." Bryn added.

Karina suddenly blushed into a red that rivaled Josh's Ranger suit. Jeremy wanted to continuously date her, and hold a relationship with her?

Bryn hung up her cell phone. "Jeremy will be there. He's not used to the whole going to dance recital idea." she said.

"He wants to date me? As in, hold a relationship with me?" Karina blurted out.

"Yep. Said it the other night. Told me you were one beautiful girl, and that he would like to hold a relationship with you." Bryn told her.

Karina suddenly had to sit down. She never dreamed that she would date her best friend's brother, and didn't want it to hurt her friendship with Bryn. "Bryn, I do really like your brother, but what about our friendship? If he and I broke up, wouldn't that destroy us?" she asked.

"Nah. That would be his business, not mine." Bryn said.

"Wow." Karina said. For the first time ever, she had managed to finally get noticed. It wasn't the fact she wasn't pretty enough, many considered her very pretty. She was just to busy with keeping the house up, and taking care of Il Sung, and trying to get into a good college to have a relationship.

"May I interject for a moment? Karina, you are smarter than hell. Why try and become a professional dancer?" Josh asked.

"I love dancing. It's my passion in life." Karina said.

"I see. Well, I have to get going. See you all tomorrow." Josh said. He then turned to Maralynn. "You need a ride home?" he asked.

"Sure." she said. The two said their good-byes, and left the house. A few seconds later, a buzzer went off signaling dinner was done.

"Woot! The steak is done!" Tess cried happily as the remaining Rangers and Il Sung went to go eat.

On the Moon Palace, Thrax sat in his throne, concerned about the other day. He was actually afraid of what had happened, and was curious to know why it had happened. He had actually blasted the four monsters that he had sent down to destroy the Rangers, and had ordered a retreat of his two Generals.

"Blasted Power Rangers!" he yelled. It had to have been their fault somehow.

Goldar then walked into the Throne Room. "Greetings Master. What evil plan do you have for the Rangers today?" Goldar asked.

Thrax looked at Goldar. "I have seen that the Blue Ranger has a dance recital coming up, something that could make her famous. I will not allow this. I plan on sending Grumble Bee down to keep her busy while it goes on." Thrax said.

"Excellent idea Master. Also don't forget Grumble Bee has a special poison in him that could stop her in her tracks." Goldar reminded his Master.

"Ah yes. Very good. Sorry Blue Ranger. You don't get to become professional." Thrax laughed.

Goldar walked out of the room, and suddenly Thrax felt a large pain in his chest, the same pain that had happened the other day. "What am I doing?" Thrax asked himself.

Friday finally came, and Karina was more nervous than ever. The dance recital was in a few hours, and after that, her date with Jeremy. "Can't this day just hurry up?" Karina asked the others while sitting at lunch.

"Yeah, it can. Only if you stop worrying about the recital. You will do awesome." Maralynn assured Karina.

"She's right. Don't let it get to you. When we played Stone Canyon in football this year for playoffs, I was all nervous. But ultimately we did good." Vega said.

"You had a touchdown, then got ejected for punching a player that started crap with the Quarterback." Karina recounted.

"Yep. That was fun." Vega said, taking a drink of his chocolate milk.

"You'll do fine Karina." Josh said.

"Yeah, absolutely good." Tess agreed. She was still thinking about the other night. She may have finally seen her father.

Finally, later that day, it was time for Karina to start getting to the dance recital. "Il Sung, are you almost ready?" Karina called up the stairs.

""Coming Rina." Il Sung said walking down the stairs.

The two got into Karina's car, and headed of to the theater where the dance recital was being held. About halfway there, a group of Putties, and a large bee like monster appeared in front of the car.

"Oh no. Not now." Karina said softly to herself. If she started fighting, that meant she would have to morph, in front of Il Sung.

"Rina, I'm scared!" Il Sung said, near tears.

"Don't worry Il Sung, I'll handle this." Karina said. She got out of the car, and faced the monsters. "What do you want? I'm kind of busy right now, and have no time for you today." she stated flatly.

"I'm the Grumble Bee, and I'm here to stop you from going to that dance recital Blue Ranger." Grumble Bee told Karina.

"Blue Ranger?" Il Sung called from the car, obviously confused. There was no way his sister was the Blue Ranger.

Aww. Did I let the cat out of the bag? Or the Bee out of the hive?" Grumble Bee asked.

"Damn it!" Karina said. She then pulled up her Power Watch. "Guy's I'm going to need some help!" she called. That's when the Putties then began attacking. Karina managed to hold off most of the Putties, but didn't notice Grumble Bee sneaking up behind her.

"Rina! Look out!" Il Sung called.

Karina turned around, only to be stung by Grumble Bee. She screamed in pain, then dropped to the ground writhing in pain, as poison coursed through her. "Ha ha Blue Ranger. With that poison in you, you will be dead within four hours. Now to go for your brother." Grumble Bee said, walking slowly towards Il Sung.

"Stay away from him!" Karina yelled.

Suddenly, a blue streak knocked Grumble Bee away from Karina, and her car. Karina looked up to see the last person she would ever expect show up at a battle; Ninjor.

"Ninjor?" Karina asked.

"Yes Karina, I am here. The others are regrouping with us at the Temple." Ninjor told her. He then looked at Grumble Bee. "I will teach you to mess with one of my Rangers." he threatened Grumble Bee.

"Bring it on Blue Boy." Grumble Bee laughed. Ninjor pulled out his katana, and within seconds, had Grumble Bee flying through the air.

"Had enough?" Ninjor asked.

"Be lucky that I do not decide to kill her instantly Ninjor. Remember, the only way to cure the poison is to destroy me, and with a Ranger down, you couldn't defeat me without the Megazord!" Grumble Bee shouted. He had a point. Without Karina, none of the Megazord formations could be made. With that being said, Grumble Bee disappeared.

Ninjor walked over to Karina, and picked her up. "We're going back to the Temple, you can get some rest there." he told her kindly.

"My brother." she said, pointing at Il Sung, who was half crying, and in half shock I nthe car. "He knows about me." she said weakly.

Ninjor nodded, and looked over at Il Sung. "Little boy, I need you to come with me. I am going to take your sister to safety."

"I'm not supposed to go with strangers!" Il Sung wailed.

"Il Sung, it's alright. We're going together. The other Power Rangers will be there." Karina called to him. Slowly, but surely, Il Sung got out of the care, and walked over to Ninjor, and Karina. Ninjor held out his hand, and Il Sung grabbed it, and they then teleported back to the Temple.

Once they got to the Temple, they saw Josh, Maralynn, and Vega all waiting for them. "Karina, what happened?" Vega asked.

"Grumble Bee poisoned her." Ninjor informed them. "The only way to cure her is to defeat him."

Maralynn then looked down and saw Il Sung standing there. "Um, why is Karina's brother here?" she asked.

"He saw the battle, and knows Karina is a Power Ranger." Ninjor said.

"And now he knows that we're Power Rangers too." Josh added.

"Yes." Ninjor replied. "Where is Bryn and Tess?" he asked.

"Bryn is trying to lie to Jeremy, saying that Karina will be late, and Tess, I have no idea. Should be on her way" Vega said.

As if on cure, the two girls teleported to the Temple. Bryn immediately ran over to her best friend. "Oh my gosh. Karina, are you alright?" she asked.

Karina managed a weak smile. "It hurts like hell." she said.

"So what are we going to do? If Karina's out of commission, then we can't form the Megazord and defeat Grumble Bee if he grows." Josh asked.

"There is a way. But it will require another Ranger." Ninjor said. He then turned to Il Sung. "Little boy, this must all be a lot to take in, but I must ask something of you. The Power Rangers need you to step up and temporarily fill in as the Blue Ranger." Ninjor told Il Sung.

Il Sung looked shock. "But I'm only 6. Isn't this for big people?" he asked.

"Dude! We can't ask a 6 year old to help us! How could we handle telling Karina something happened to him out there?" Vega asked.

"It must be him. Because he has a relation to the Karina, the Powers can be used by him." Ninjor said gravely.

Bryn knelt down beside him. "This is asking a lot of you, but a bad guy has hurt your sister. We need your help to defeat him." she told him kindly. This was more easier coming from Bryn, because he considered her a sister like figure once she had become best friends with Bryn and came over a lot.

Il Sung looked at the Rangers, then Ninjor, and finally Karina, who smiled weakly at him. He then looked at the others. "I'll do it." he said.

Karina handed her morphed over to him, tears forming in her eyes. "Guys, take care of him out there." she asked them. She then looked at Il Sung. "I wish you didn't have to do this Il Sung. Good luck out there. I love you buddy." she said.

"I love you too Riri." he said. He then looked at the others. "I ready." he said, determined to make Grumble Bee pay.

"Alright. All you have to do is yell "Blue Ranger Power" and you will become the Blue Ranger." Ninjor told him. Il Sung nodded.

"Here, watch us." Maralynn told him.

"It's Morphin Time!" Josh yelled.

"**White Ranger Power!"**

"**Black Ranger Power!"**

"**Pink Ranger Power!"**

"**Yellow Ranger Power!"**

"**Red Ranger Power!"**

The five Rangers morphed, and turned to face Il Sung. "Your turn little buddy." Vega said.

"It Morphing Time!" Il Sung shouted.

"**Blue Ranger Power!"**

Il Sung then grew to be as tall as the Rangers. "Wow, I a Power Ranger!" he said excitedly.

"Alright, let's do it." Josh said, The Rangers then teleported out of the Temple and back to Angel Grove.

Ninjor looked at Karina. "Who are your dance instructors?" he asked.

"Miss Katherine Hilliard, and Dance Master Zack Taylor." she replied.

"Ok." Ninjor said. Luckily he knew Katherine.

"Alright girls, remember that this is a big recital, but have fun with it. It's your night out there." Dance Master Zack informed his students. The girls were all nervous for the recital, and everyone was wondering where Karina was.

Katherine was standing next to the door looking for Karina when she heard a voice in her head.

"_Katherine, it's Ninjor." _the voice said in her head.

"Ninjor? Are you using telepathy?" Katherine asked.

"_Yes. Listen, there is something I need to tell you."_ he told her.

The Rangers arrived in Angel Grove, and right in front of Grumble Bee. "Well, well, if it isn't the Power Rangers. Are you mad that I took out your Blue Ranger? I can easily make it so you join her in death." Grumble Bee told them.

Il Sung started to run at Grumble Bee, but was held back by Vega. "Easy buddy. We do this as a team." he told Il Sung gently.

"But he hurt Riri!" Il Sung screamed.

Josh clapped him on the back. "We're going to fight. Just be careful out there. Karina said you do know some Martial Arts. Hit the gray dudes in the T, and leave the rest to us, OK?" Josh told him.

"OK." Il Sung agreed. The six then ran for Grumble Bee and the Putties. Josh began fighting Grumble Bee, which was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

"I stung your friend, I won't hesitate in stinging you Red Ranger." Grumble Bee told Josh.

"Bring it on!" Josh yelled back. He pulled out his Power Sword, and struck Grumble Bee, sending him to the ground.

Il Sung was having a hard time fighting the Putties. Despite the fact he was about as tall as the Rangers now, and his Martial Arts training, he lacked a strong punch, and kick. A Putty kick him in the side, sending him to the ground. Two Putties began advancing on him. Suddenly, Bryn jumped in front of the two Putties, kicking them in the T, and sending them packing.

"You OK?" she asked, helping him up.

"Yeah. This is hard work." he admitted. The two then ran off to fight more Putties.

Soon, all the Putties were destroyed, and all six Rangers began fighting Grumble Bee. Grumble Bee threw Il Sung out of the way first, and then began taking out the other Rangers.

"Poor Rangers, all about to join your Blue friend." Grumble Bee said happily.

Il Sung looked up, and got angry. "Leave them alone!" he cried out. Suddenly, he called for the Power Lance, and chopped off the stinger on Grumble Bee. The Rangers looked in awe as Il Sung then again swung the Power Lance, and sent Grumble Bee flying.

"That's what you get for messing with Riri and the Power Rangers!" he called out.

The Rangers then got up and ran over to him. "Good job Il Sung." Josh said, clapping him on the back.

"Excellent little dude." Vega said.

"Awesome job." Maralynn said.

"Nicely done." Tess agreed.

"Karina will be proud." Bryn told him.

"Yay! I did good!" Il Sung said excitedly.

Grumble Bee then grew into a giant, and the Rangers knew what time it was. "We need Dinozord power now!" Josh called. The Dinozords appeared, and the Rangers hopped into them, and formed the Megazord.

"Wow, this is awesome." Il Sung said. The others laughed.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool." Josh said.

The Megazord, and Grumble Bee began fighting, and soon, the Megazord was on the ground. Grumble Bee began advancing on them. "Bye Bye Power Rangers." he said.

"We call upon the Power Sword.!" Josh called. The Power Sword fell from the sky, and the Megazord picked it up, and struck Grumble Bee. The sword then charged up, and with one final strike, destroyed the Grumble Bee.

Back at the Temple, the poison in Karina vanished, and she felt as good as knew. Getting up, she saw that the Rangers had won. "_Good job guys. Il Sung, I'm so proud of you."_ she thought.

A thought then hit her, the dance recital. "Ninjor, tell the others to meet me at the theater!" Karina said. Before Ninjor could respond, she teleported off.

At the theater, Karina saw the recital was now over, she ran inside to see no one around. Not a person in a seat, or a person backstage. Tears began flooding her eyes, as she sat down in one of the seats, and began to cry. This had been her dream, to become a famous dancer, and because of Thrax, her dream was now crushed.

She then felt two people sit on either side of her, and looking up, saw it was Miss Katherine, and Dance Master Zack.

"Hey Karina." Miss Katherine.

"I'm so sorry." Karina sobbed. Miss Katherine hugged her.

"It's alright. We know something more important came along. You have nothing to be sorry about." Dance Master Zack told her kindly, not letting on that they now knew. Watching this scene from the entrance of the hteater, were the other Rangers, whose hearts broke watching Karina cry. They may have won the battle today, and saved Karina's life, but Thrax had ultimately won when it came to Karina's future. Slowly, Karina left her seat, and met up with the other Rangers, who gave her a group hug.

"Hey Karina, there is still that date with my brother to look forward to." Bryn told her, trying to boost her spirits.

"Yeah, I guess." she said.

Later that night, Karina came home from her date with Jeremy. Despite the sadness she had felt earlier, and still ultimately felt, two good things came out of the day; she had began a relationship with Jeremy, and she had seen her brother help her friends destroy a monster.

She walked into the house and laughed at the sight she saw; Vega was sitting on the couch, with his arms wrapped around Tess, Maralynn was sleeping on the other couch, and Josh was in a sleeping bag a few feet away. Finally, Bryn was sprawled out on the floor. The Rangers had volunteered to watch Il Sung, and had a Ranger night watching movies.

Karina then went upstairs, and looked in Il Sung's room, and saw him sleeping. She quietly began closing the door, until she heard "Riri?"

"Yes Il Sung. It's me." she replied.

"Can you come here?" he asked her. She turned on the lights and walked over to his bed, and sat down on a bean bag chair.

"What's up?" she asked him. From under his pillow, he pulled out her Power Morpher, and handed it to her.

"You need this." he said. Karina smiled and took it from him.

"You did good out there today Il Sung. I'm extremely proud of you." she said, ruffling his hair.

"I sorry that you can't be a famous dancer now." Il Sung said sadly.

"I am too, but being a Power Ranger is more important right now. You now know why the others are here a lot. With everything going on, and now being a Ranger, I need help doing things around the house. I'm going to need your help too, keeping your room clean, homework up to date." she told him.

"I will." he said. He then hugged her. "You a great Power Ranger." he said.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Maralynn's cell phone vibrated, indicating she got a text message. Picking it up she read the message, and her stomach dropped. It was a text from her father.

"_Your mother died in jail last night."_

**Well, that was a nice chapter. Il Sung became a Ranger, Karina got a boyfriend. Relationships are in the air, and two more former Rangers have come into light. Will anymore show up?**

**Next time on MMPR:NG Maralynn questions being friends with her team, and getting close to Josh after her mother dies. Thrax sends down the Bloom of Doom to destroy Maralynn. Will he succeed? Will Maralynn lose her friends, and a possible romance?**

**Find out next time on MMPR:NG**


	16. Depression of Pink

Chapter 14

Maralynn sat in her room trying to do homework, but her mind wasn't into it. She kept thinking back to that text message her father had sent her early that morning. Her mother couldn't be dead. Her mother was the nicest woman, always trying to help others, which is what landed her in jail. A person in their neighborhood was on the brink of starvation, and stole some food from the grocery store. Maralynn's mother felt bad for the person, and took the blame, and went to jail for five years because of it.

She sighed, and threw down her pen. It was Saturday afternoon, and she should be out trying to enjoy herself, not sitting in her room trying to do her homework. She hadn't told the other Rangers about her mother's death, not even Josh, who would have done his best and more to be there for her.

Her father hadn't said anything about it. After the divorce, and once her mother had gone to jail, her had disowned her because the whole thing ruined his image. The only thing he did after they got divorced, and she went to jail was give her her mother's wedding band, and told her to keep it in remembrance of her mother while she served her jail sentence. He then also began giving her anything she wanted. Despite that, she had lost appreciation for everything; school, friends, and cheerleading. The only way she got her aggression out was by Tae Kwan Do, which she was a black belt in. No one thought about any of this from her, and expected her to be a girly girl.

Now to add on to all of this, she now had the responsibility of being the Pink Power Ranger, and protecting the world from Thrax. She knew her mom would be extremely proud of her, and only wished that she knew.

There was then a nock on her door. "Come in." Maralynn said softly. Papa Brooks then opened the door, dressed for work.

"You doing OK?" he asked kindly.

"Yeah, I guess. Are they doing a funeral?" she asked. Her mother's side of the family wanted to do a funeral.

Papa Brooks sighed. "I honestly don't know. That is up to her side of the family. If they do have one, and you want to go, I am fine with that. She was your mother. But I will not be attending." he said shortly.

"Alright. You going to work?" Maralynn asked.

"Yeah. We have had a week long project going on, and it didn't get done yesterday. So we are finishing it today." he said.

"Have fun." Maralynn told her father. He then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good day Maralynn." he replied, walking out of her door. Once he was gone, Maralynn wiped some tears off her face. It was going to be hard, but hopefully, she would eventually get through the funeral. She then dialed her aunt's phone number, hoping she could find out more details.

Thrax watched as Maralynn talked to her aunt, and laughed. "Poor Pink Ranger upset? I could use this to my advantage.." he said to himself. He then powered up his Z Staff, and summoned the Bloom of Doom. She kneeled before Thrax.

"How may I serve you?" she asked.

"I want you to use some of your pollen to make the Pink Ranger doubt her loyalties to her team. I then want you to take her to the same dimension you took the first Pink Ranger, and destroy her!" Thrax ordered.

"It will be done my Master." Bloom of Doom replied.

Josh, Vega, and Tess were all over at Vega's house playing Mario Kart for the Nintendo 64. Vega had invited them over for dinner, and they sat in Vega's living room discussing their Senior Year so far. Luckily, Vega's parents weren't home.

"You know, as awesome as this year has been so far, there has been on thing that made it the best." Vega began saying.

"What's that dude?" Josh asked.

"We became Power Rangers, and I became friends with you all, and met this beautiful woman right next to me." Vega said, giving Tess a quick kiss. Tess smiled.

You are such a ham." she told him.

"And a big suck up." Josh threw in. The three laughed.

Vega then spoke up. "So Josh, when are you going to ask Maralynn out? We all know you want to." he asked.

"Eh, I don't know. Soon I guess." Josh replied. He had wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend badly, but just never got courage to ask her. "I'm brave enough to fight off Thrax, and his morons, but I can't ask her out. Wow, even I think that's pathetic."

"Just ask her Josh. It's a lot easier then you think." Tess told him. Vega looked at her an odd look.

"You're serious right? It was hell for me to ask you out." Vega said.

"Really?" Tess asked.

"Yeah, it's hard for a guy to ask out a girl sometimes." he replied.

Josh thought about this. Yeah, Vega had a point, it was hard for some guys to ask out a girl, especially if the girl was wealthy, and beautiful like Maralynn. He then decided that he would try later that day. It couldn't hurt to try.

Maralynn was out at the park trying to clear her head. The day was feeling so unreal. It was like a bad dream, and she just needed to wake up. She couldn't understand how this could have happened. Her mother was in full health last time Maralynn had visited her in the previous week, yet she had died in her sleep?

She was so lost in thought, that she didn't notice that Putties, and a large flower monster had appeared to her right.

"Hello little Pink Ranger. Feeling sad? Let me help ruin your day!" the monster yelled.

Maralynn automatically jumped up and looked. "Oh no. Not today! Can't you assholes just leave us be for a day?" Maralynn called to the group.

"Nope. I have official orders to destroy you, and I plan on doing it." Bloom of Doom called.

"It's Morphin Time." Maralynn called out. "**Pink Ranger Power!"** She then morphed, and began taking on the Putties. They were easy to take out for Maralynn, due to her Tae Kwan Do training, and some of her cheerleading moves.

The easy part was over, Maralynn soon found out once she began taking on Bloom Of Doom. The monster was hard to fight, especially with her long tentacles for arms.

The Bloom of Doom then spit a pollen into Maralynn, she could get to her through her helmet. Maralynn then fell to the ground shaking her head, trying to get the pollen out. She didn't notice the Bloom of Doom's tentacle arm reach out, and wrapped her up.

"Let me go you freak!" Maralynn called out.

"Never! You're coming with me." The Bloom of Doom responded. She spun Maralynn around a few times, and instantly, they were in a weird looking dimension, filled with fog, and plant life.

Maralynn struggled to get herself free from the Bloom of Doom's grip, but to no use. When the Bloom of Doom wrapped her up, she made sure Maralynn's hands were wrapped up. "What do you want with me?" Maralynn cried.

"That pollen I sprayed you with will make you begin to doubt your loyalties to your teammates. I also want to destroy you, per Thrax." the Bloom of Doom laughed evilly.

"My friends will save me! They would never let me down, and I'll never lose faith in them!" Maralynn replied.

"We will see about that." Bloom of Doom retorted.

The Rangers got a call from Ninjor from their Power Watches, and teleported to the Temple immediately. Once assembled, Ninjor looked at the Rangers. "I'm glad you are all here. I have terrible news. Thrax has sent the Bloom of Doom monster after Maralynn, and used a pollen to turn her loyalties away from you Rangers." he told them.

"But Maralynn won't turn on us, will she?" Karina asked.

"That I am not sure of. She has a strong will, but it may not be strong enough." Ninjor replied sadly.

"That's horrible!" Bryn cried. They all turned and looked at Josh, who was seething with rage. They knew how much he cared for her, and how much this must have been bothering him.

Suddenly, another screen like thing opened up, and revealed a Putty attack. "Putties down in the park!" Tess said.

"You four go after the Putties. I'm going to rescue Maralynn." Josh said.

"Are you sure dude? One of us should go with you." Vega suggested.

"No, I'm going alone. The four of you can take out the Putties easily, then join me." Josh stated flatly. The four Rangers looked at him concerned, but understood why he wanted to go alone.

"It's Morphin Time!" they called out.

"**White Ranger Power!"**

"**Black Ranger Power!"**

"**Blue Ranger Power!"**

"**Yellow Ranger Power!"**

"**Red Ranger Power!"**

The Rangers then teleported off to their designated areas in Angel Grove, unaware that Thrax had been planning this from the beginning.

The pollen had still not had any affect on Maralynn. All she did was struggle against her bindings. The Bloom of Doom then got tired of waiting.

"That's it! It's time to destroy you!" the Bloom of Doom yelled. She then began sending electricity through her tentacle, shocking Maralynn. Maralynn dropped to the ground, writhing in pain.

She was sure this was the end, and began reflecting on her life. She had not done much at all, and had wanted to do a lot more. She then also finally realized one thing: she was in way over her head. "_I'm in way over my head." _she thought. "_But if it was mom, she would've done it in a heartbeat."_ Maralynn winced. Her mom. So quick to help people. That was good but it caused her downfall. "_But that's a noble way to go." _thought Maralynn. She sighed. She had to honor her mom someway. It had been seven years.

Another shock got her, and Maralynn then decided something. "_I'm doing this for mom. Everybody else, I don't care about. Just because Josh and Vega and Bryn and Karina are all buddy buddy doesn't mean I have to be. but I won't be a witch like Tess. I'll stay my distance_." she thought.

Maralynn then managed to stand up, and faced the Bloom of Doom. "You want to destroy me you pathetic piece of crap flower? Then bring it on!" Maralynn called. "Pterodactyl!" She then transformed into her armored suit, and broke the Bloom of Doom's grip on her. Maralynn ran up to he Bloom of Doom, and kicked her. The Bloom of Doom went flying, and they both left the dimension, appearing in Angel Grove.

"It's now time to wilt." Maralynn told the Bloom of Doom.

Meanwhile in the Park, Vega, Tess, Bryn, and Karina were taking on the Putties, which was harder than usual. The Putties seemed stronger than normal, which seemed weird, but never the less, the Rangers fought them off.

"This is too weird. The Putties are stronger than usual!" Karina cried.

"We got this! Don't worry!" Vega called back to Karina. The four then powered up to their armored suits, and destroyed the Putties easily. They then powered down to their normal suits.

"That was weird." Bryn said.

"Yeah, let's get to Josh and Maralynn." Tess said.

There was then a cracking sound, and a bolt of lightning, and there stood Thrax. "You aren't going anywhere Yellow Ranger!" Thrax cackled.

Vega instinctively stood in front of her. "Back off Thrax." he warned. Thrax shot lightning bolts at the four, and hit them all, sending them flying. He then went over to Tess, and grabbed her, and teleported off.

"NO!" Vega yelled. He ran to where Thrax had teleported around, and began looking around. "Thrax! I'll kill you myself next time I see you! You won't get away with this!"

Bryn and Karina ran up to him, and shook him. "Vega, we've got to help Maralynn and Josh!" Bryn told him. Reluctantly, Vega stopped, and they teleported off.

Once upon arriving at the location Maralynn was at, Josh saw that she was doing a good job in fighting the Bloom of Doom. In fact, she was beating the hell out of the Bloom of Doom. Josh wanted to intervene and help out, but just couldn't stop himself from watching.

Maralynn powered up and arrow and used her Power Bow to fire it at the Bloom of Doom. With a direct hit, and Bloom of Doom went down in an explosion. Maralynn then powered down to her normal suit, and then powered down completely and began walking away.

"Maralynn!" Josh called, running after her. Maralyn stopped and turned around.

"What?" she asked.

Her response took Josh by surprise. "Um, we were informed about what happened. Are you OK? You haven't been acting like yourself since this morning." Josh asked.

"My mother passed away in jail. I don't want to talk about it, and I'm really sorry Josh, but I don't think we should be in a relationship right now. Also I don't think I want any close friendships. My mother and I were close, and now she's gone. I'm sorry Josh, I really am." Maralynn told him.

Josh was so taken aback by this, he was speechless. All he did was watch Maralynn walk away.

The other Rangers showed up, and powered down when they saw Josh. They then walked over to him.

"Josh, you OK?" Karina asked him.

"Yeah, I guess." Josh replied sadly.

"Thrax took Tess. We've got to find her!" Vega told Josh urgently.

"Let's do it." Josh said. The four Rangers then ran off to look for Tess.

Later that night, Maralynn attended her mother's veiwing, and began to tear up when she saw her mother's body. Her Aunt Kelly put her arm around Maralynn as they walked over and got a closer look. Maralynn then took a deep breath, and calmed herself.

Once her aunt had left the room, Maralynn turned back to her mother. "Mom, I know this is going to be hard for all of us. I'm glad you are my mother, and I hope that you are watching me, especially when I kick bad guy ass." Maralynn said to her mother quietly, hoping her aunt didn't hear her. Being a Power Ranger, Maralynn was sure she would honor her mother.

Tess sat in the Moon Palace, strapped to a chair, and her Power Morpher, and Power Watch hung up on the wall next to her. She was scared, and wanted Vega to save her, but knew it would probably be impossible.

A door opened, and in walked Thrax, looking delighted. Tess glared up at him. "What do you want with me?" she demanded.

"All the time I watch you Power Rangers, I feel a great pain when you come into view. You are here for one reason, so I can destroy you and be done with it!" Thrax said.

Tess began to tear up. "_Oh no, this is the end." _she thought.

**So Maralynn decided to become a bit of a loner, and Thrax wants Tess dead. Sounds like there will be trouble. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **

**Next Time on MMPR: While up in the Moon Palace, Tess makes a startling discovery about Thrax, and a new evil arrives. What does she discover? What is this new evil? **

Find out Next time on MMPR:NG


	17. Tess's Nightmare 1

Chapter Fifteen

Tess's Nightmare.

Tess glared at Thrax through tears. "You won't destroy me! My friends will be here any second! You'll see." she yelled. Thrax laughed and grabbed her chin.

"Hmm, so sure your friends will save you? Even that White Ranger eh? I highly doubt it." he cackled. Suddenly, his face changed from a happy look, to a somewhat fearful look. "No, it can't be! This power hasn't been felt in years!" he gasped.

Tess looked at him in confusion. He was about to kill her, and then got scared? She didn't know what to think. "Um, are you OK?" she asked.

"Silence you miserable girl! You will speak when spoken to!" Thrax snapped at her. Two Putties then walked into the room, and Thrax unlocked the straps on the chair, and threw Tess to the Putties. "Take her to the dungeon. Make sure she does not get her Morpher or watch!" he ordered.

The Putties took Tess away, and Thrax literally began shaking in fear. This Power hadn't been felt since his mother and father were alive, and he had only hoped that it wasn't coming to the Moon Palace. He then powered up his Z-Staff and 3 different monsters appeared; Shellshock, Peckster, and Stag Beetle.

"Go to Earth, and destroy the remaining Power Rangers! Take an army of Putties with you!" Thrax ordered. The three monsters nodded, and headed to Earth.

Maralynn sat alone in her room. She felt horrible for what she said to Josh, but just couldn't become close to anyone like she had been with her mother. She didn't want to lose anyone else. She cared too much about Josh and the other Rangers.

It was that reason to why she got annoyed when her Power Watch beeped. "This is Maralynn. Go ahead." she said.

"_Hey, it's Karina. Thrax must not want us to find Tess. He sent down three monsters to keep us busy. Um, you can come help if you want, but Vega is taking care of most of them." _Karina said over the Power Watch.

"I'm on my way." Maralynn said, sighing. She then teleported off to the battle.

The Rangers had learned a couple of things about Vega's way of fighting in the two months they had become Rangers; he was a creative fighter normally, and when hurting his friends, he became a much more dangerous fighter.

However, they had now learned a third thing: take away his loved ones, and he became a demon like fighter. Every Putty that had been with the monster trio had been destroyed within a two minute period, and now Vega had all three monsters on the ropes. The other three Rangers, who were ready to battle, just watched in amazement.

"I feel as though we should help him." Karina admitted.

"Yeah, same here. But I don't think I want to get in his way." Josh replied.

"He would probably hit us for interfering." Bryn added. They watched as Shellshock was the first monster to fall, followed by Peckster. Stag Beetle then ran behind the three Rangers.

"I may be a monster, but the White Ranger is more intimidating than I am!" Stag Beetle complained. Vega turned around to see Stag Beetle cowering behind the Rangers.

"Get out here! Your boss took Tess away, and now I want her back!" Vega yelled.

"What makes you think I know where she's at?" the monster cried. Josh pulled out his Power Sword, and pointed it at Stag Beetle's throat.

"You want to live? You will tell us where she is at NOW!" he bellowed. He had had a short temper since his conversation with Maralynn, and was willing to use it on any evil being.

"I won't say! Thrax will destroy me!" Stag Beetle said.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS NOW!" Vega roared. He pointed Saba at Stag Beetle.

"Vega, calm down!" Saba called to Vega, trying to calm down the White Ranger. It was no use however, Vega would only calm himself when Tess was back safe and sound.

"Alright! She is Thrax's prisoner in the Moon Palace. He has some kind of connection to her apparently, and wants her destroyed!" Stag Beetle confessed.

"Well then, I will kill him before he can kill her." Vega boldly stated. "Be sure to tell Thrax to expect a visit." Stag Beetle nodded, and teleported off back to the Moon Palace.

The other Rangers ran over to Vega. "Are you seriously going to the Moon Palace?" Karina asked.

"Yeah, I am. And I'm not coming back without Tess." Vega replied firmly. Just then Maralynn showed up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Well aside from Vega and Josh having anger issues, and Vega wanting to go to the Moon Palace to rescue Tess, nothing much." Bryn told her.

"Anger issues?" Maralynn asked, looking at both boys. Despite the fact he had his helmet on, Maralynn could feel the burn of Josh's glare as he looked at her.

"Well if you all excuse me, I have to find away to the Moon Palace." Vega said, teleporting off.

"I'm going to help him." Josh said also teleporting away. Maralynn just sighed and turned away. Bryn and Karina looked at each other, and approached Maralynn.

"What did you say to him? He has been acting weird all day long, and quite frankly, I don't like it. So spill it." Bryn demanded. If it was one thing the Rangers liked, and disliked about Bryn was that she could be straight forward with people.

"It's none of your concern." Maralynn replied.

"If it comes to destroying our team, then it's all of our concern." Karina added.

Maralynn turned around and glared at the two girls. "I told him I didn't want to be close with anyone due to the fact the last person I was close with, which was my mother, is now dead! I don't want to lose anyone else! I care too much about you all to let you all get hurt! Are you happy now?" she yelled at the two. Before they could answer, Maralynn teleported off.

The two looked at each other. "Ever think that this should be a reality TV Show?" Bryn asked Karina.

"Most of the time." Karina replied. The two then teleported off to the most likely place Vega and Josh would have gone; the Temple.

Tess knew for a fact that Thrax didn't want her to escape. The fact he had her placed in a large room with a cell door at the front was one thing, but he had gone as far as putting two Putty guards at either side, and locking her left ankle in a shackle so she couldn't go to far towards the door.

"This must be his idea of a maximum security prisoner." she muttered under her breath.

The door then opened, and Thrax walked in. Tess took a defensive stance, ready to fight incase he tried something. "Don't bother, fighting me would only prove to be the most worthless thing you could do." Thrax told her.

"Look, I don't know what you want from me, but let me go. I have no problem kicking you ass right now if you don't." she told him boldly.

Thrax laughed, and began walking forward. Tess wasted no time in quickly giving him a kick to the face. Grabbing his face in pain, Thrax didn't have time to anticipate Tess next move: using the chain on her shackle to trip him. Please with herself, Tess didn't realize that Thrax would recover from her attack that quickly. He pulled on her chain, causing her to fall, then grabbed her throat, and slammed her into a wall.

"You will regret that girl!" he yelled. Tess's eyes widened in fear. Seeing this, Thrax then felt a sharp pain in his chest, and pulled away, letting go of Tess. Looking at her, he asked, "Are you alright?" in a tone she had never heard before.

"Um, yeah. Are you?" she asked, unsure if she should be asking the person who is trying to kill her if he is alright.

Thrax then grabbed his chest, and glared up at her. "What did you do?" he yelled.

"I didn't do anything!" she cried.

"Bullshit!" he yelled again. Suddenly, his face turned into pure fear. The enormous power he had felt was getting closer to the Moon Palace. He turned to the Putty guards. "Get her ready. We may have a visitor coming." he told them, walking out of the cell.

At the Temple, the Rangers were trying to talk Vega out of his plan. "Dude, you can't go up there alone." Josh told him sternly.

"What do you want me to do? Stand here and wait around for him to kill her?" He snapped at Josh. Everyone cringed. Vega never spoke like that to anyone, not even to Tess, or Josh.

"Vega, Josh is right. You cannot do this mission alone. Take another Ranger with you." Ninjor advised. Vega looked at Josh.

"You're my best friend dude. I need your help." Vega told him.

Josh smiled. "You got it." he told Vega. He then turned to Bryn, and Karina. "I need you two, and Maralynn to take care of any monster battle."

"No problem." Bryn assured him.

"We got it." Karina added

"It's Morphin Time!" Josh called.

"**White Ranger Power!"**

"**Red Ranger Power!"**

The two boys then teleported off to the Moon Palace, determined to save Tess.

At the Moon Palace, Thrax was sitting on his throne, waiting for the powerful force to arrive. King Sphinx stood off to one side, and Goldar stood off to the other side, restraining Tess, whose wrists were shackled. Sphinx was holding on to the pouch holding her Morpher and Power Watch.

"Where is that force coming from Master?" Goldar asked.

"I don't know you twit!" Thrax yelled.

"Would you happen to mean us?" a voice rang out. Vega and Josh then jumped into the Throne Room, and a battle between Thrax, King Sphinx, Josh, and Vega broke out. Goldar continued to restrain Tess, who struggled agasint his grip.

"Vega! I knew you would come for me!" she cried.

"Always will!" Vega called back. He used Saba to strike Thrax quickly, then Saba shot out two eyebeams that broke Tess's shackles. She then turned around and kicked Goldar, sending him to the ground.

Josh grabbed the pouch from Sphinx, and tossed it to Tess, who pulled out her Morpher. "It's Morphin Time!" she called out.

"**Yellow Ranger Power!"**

She morphed, and began attacking Thrax. Vega then began his usual fight on Goldar, and Josh with King Sphinx. Soon the battle was coming to a close, and as usual, Vega, and Josh were winning.

Tess used her Power Daggers on Thrax, and sent him to the ground. "This will teach you to try and kill me!" she yelled.

Thrax grabbed his chest in pain, and suddenly reverted to a human form. Tess gasped, and dropped her Power Daggers, looking at the man laying before her.

"Daddy?" she asked, full of shock.

**So Thrax is Tess's father? What a twist! What will this mean for her? How will this affect the Rangers fight against evil?**

**Next Time on MMPR:NG- The three Rangers manage to leave the Moon Palace, before the Powerful Force shows up. However, with Tess now in a shock, the Rangers must use more power than they thought possible.**


	18. Tess's Nightmare 2

MMPR:NG

Tess's Nightmare pt 2.

"Daddy?" Tess asked again. The man looked up at her.

"Tess? Is that you?" he asked wearily. Tess's eyes began to tear up, and her heart began to break. After all these years, she was staring right at her father. But, her father was also the person responsible for trying to kill her on a daily basis for the past two months.

Vega ran up to her, and knelt down next to her. "Tess, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Daddy." was all Tess could answer. Lightning and thunder began to crack around the Moon Palace. Tess's father, then suddenly began to groan, and jerked around violently.

"Tess, you need to get out of here quickly!" he yelled, writhing in pain.

"I can't leave without you!" Tess cried back, shaking with sobs.

"You must! Thrax is returning to his normal form! I can't keep him back much longer!" Mr. Storm replied.

Vega gently grabbed Tess. "He's right, we need to move." he told her gently, but firmly.

Josh ran over to them, having knocked down King Sphinx. "Guys, we need to get out of here ASAP! I don't have a good feeling about that thunder and lightning!" he said.

Mr. Storm groaned in pain again. " A truely evil force is coming. Someone the original Power Rangers could barely handle!"

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Josh yelled.

"Tess, please. We need to go now." Vega said.

Tess stayed still for a moment, and then got up. "Daddy, I swear I will save you from Thrax!" she stated boldly. The three Rangers then teleported out of the Moon Palace, and back to Earth.

Mr. Storm then violently changed back into Thrax, and got back up. "He has arrived." he said. The lighnting struck inside the Moon Palace, and a figure appeared. Thrax, King Shpinx, and Goldar, all took a knee.

"Hello Master Vile, evil Master of the Universe, and my grandfather." Thrax said.

Master Vile took a step forward. "Hello grandson. Let us get started on Earth's destruction, shall we?"

Josh, Tess, and Vega all alnded back in the Temple, and were greeted by Ninjor, Karina, Bryn, and Maralynn. "Guys, what happened?" Karina asked.

"Are you alright?" Bryn also asked.

"Did you beat Thrax?" Maralynn asked. There was a sudden slap noise, and Maralynn stumbling over. Tess had struck Maralynn.

"Don't you ever say that again bitch!" Tess screamed. Maralynn glared at Tess, and vice versa, and the two girls ran at each other. Vega grabbed ahold of Tess, while Josh grabbed ahold of Maralynn, while Bryn, and Karina intervened in the middle.

"ENOUGH!" Ninjor bellowed. The comotion stopped autommatically. "You two are Power Rangers, not prissy litte whimps! Tess why did you strike Maralynn?" Ninjor demanded.

"None of your damn business!" Tess screeched, a fresh wave of tears starting back up again. She dropped to the ground once again sobbing. Maralynn's anger quickly vanished, and then everyone knew something happened in the Moon Palace.

Vegan knelt down next to Tess and held her. "In the Moon Palace, Thrax was revealed to be more than our enemy, he is also Tess's father." he said sadly. The others were stunned.

Karina was the first to speak up. "What do we do? We can't fight her father." she said.

"I now understand it all." Ninjor said sadly. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Bryn asked.

"The day the storm that brought Thrax back to life, at the site, was a human. The lightning must have combined the two, giving life to Thrax. That must have been Tess's father." Ninjor told them. The Rangers remained silent, unsure of what to say.

At the Moon Palace, Master Vile had taken a seat in Thrax's throne. "So grandson, what plans do you have for when you take over Earth?" Vile asked.

Thrax shook his head. "The only plan I have right now is to destroy the Power Rangers." Thrax answered.

"The Power Rangers?" Master Vile yelled, causing Thrax, Goldar, and King Sphinx to shrink back in fear, "You mean to tell me that the Power Rangers are back?"

"Yes Master Vile." Goldar replied.

"Do you have any plans on destroying them?" Master Vile demanded.

"The Red Ranger somehow can use the Green Ranger's Dragon Shield, Dagger, and Dragonzord. I plan on stealing those Powers to make a Green Ranger who will bring the downfall of the Power Rangers." Thrax replied.

"Good. Then we will send down a monster to distract the Rangers, while Goldar sneaks up on the Rangers, and when the Red Ranger summons the Green Dragon powers, we will take them." Vile said.

"Stag Beetle! Come forth!" Thrax called. The Stag Beetle then showed up.

"Yes Master?" he replied.

"Go down to Earth, andk keep the Rangers occupied while we steal the Dragon Powers from the Red Ranger." Thrax told him.

"But that means the White Ranger is down there, and he is a scary Ranger when he is angry." Stag Beetle cried. Thrax then zapped Stag Beetle with his staff, empowering him.

"Now you have more power, stronger than the Rangers. Go now!" Thrax commanded. Stag Beetle nodded, and teleported to Earth. Thrax then powered up his staff again, and in a bolt of lightning, out came Turbanshell.

"TurbanShell, follow Stag Beetle to Earth, and when the Red Ranger begins to use the Green Ranger Powers, absorb them, and come back to the Palace." Thrax ordered him.

"Yes my Master." TurbanShell said. He bowed, then teleported to Earth.

The Rangers were still quiet, until the projector like screen showed up. Ninjor rushed over to it, and gasped. "Rangers! Stag Beetle, and TurbanShell are attacking the city!" he said.

Josh, Maralynn, Karina, and Bryn ran forward, and looked at the screen, while Vega and Tess looked up from the ground. Both monsters were terrorizing the citizens of Angel Grove.

"We have to do something!" Bryn yelled. The others nodded in agreeement.

"Well then, lets go kick their asses!" Josh said forcefully.

"I'm not going! How can you expect me to fight my father's forces?" Tess shrieked. She stood up, and tried to go after Josh, fully intended on hurting him, but Vega managed to hold her back.

"Calm down Tess. Look, we need you out there, we can't form the Megazord without you." Vega said firmly to her.

"Too bad! I can't go out there!" she cried.

"Please Tess, we need you!" Karina begged.

"NO!" Tess screamed. She then dropped back to the ground, shaking with sobs.

"Fine, Tess stay here. We have to fight those two now." Josh said. The others nodded. "**IT"S MORPHIN TIME!"** Josh cried.

**"White Ranger Power!"**

**"Black Ranger Power!"**

**"Pink Ranger Power!"**

**"Blue Ranger Power!"**

**"Red Ranger Power!"**

The five teleported off to Angel Grove, leaving Ninjor and Tess alone in the Temple. Ninjor looked at Tess.

"Um, Tess? Don't you think you really ought to help them?" he asked.

"Just shut up." she said, still sobbing.

"Ok then." Ninjor said turning around.

The Rangers arrived at the scene of the attack, and saw Stag Beetle and TurbanShell were still in sight. "Hey uglies!" Maralynn called out. The two monsters turned around.

"Rangers! Prepared to be destroyed!" Stag Beetle said.

"Yeah right! Your pathetic ass ran away from me last time." Vega taunted, getting edgier by the minute. They would pay for putting Tess in the state she was in.

"That was then, this is NOW!" Stag Beetle roared. He and TurbanShell then rushed toward the five Rangers, and the Rangers rushed toward the two monsters.

Josh and Vega took on the Stag Beetle, while the girls took on TurbanShell. Stag Beetle had definetly got tougher since the last battle, atleast in Vega's eyes, while the girls had a tough time with the TurbanShell.

"These guys are freaking tougher than hell!" Bryn called out, as she got struck in the stomach.

"Yeah they are. We need some more power!" Josh called out. "I call upon the powers of the Dragonzord!" he cried.

TurbnaShell turned around. "Not so fast Red Ranger!" he said. As the Dragon Shield, and Dragon Dagger appeared on Josh, TurbanShell began absorbing the powers. Josh cried in pain as the absorbtion lasted a few seconds. Finally, Josh collapsed to the ground, and TurbanShell laughed triumphantly. The others ran over to Josh.

"What did you do to him?" Maralynn cried out.

" I stole his Green Ranger powers! Master Thrax has such big plans for them." TurbanShell laughed.

"Oh no you won't! I'll teach you not to hurt him!" Maraylnn roared, pulling out her Blade Blaster, and turning it into blade mode. She then went after TurbanShell, who disappeared back to the Moon Palace. The others looked shocked. For someone who didn't want to be close with anyone anymore, Maralynn definetly was acting very protective of Josh.

Josh got up, shocked by what happened, but stared down Stag Beetle. "You're going down you overgrown bug!" Josh called out.

"Bring it on Red Ranger!" Stag Beetle taunted.

"Tyrannosauraus" Josh called out. He transformed into his armored suit, and pulled out his Power Sword. He then began fighting Stag Beetle.

"Let's help him!" Vega said to the girls. They nodded.

"Titanus!"

"Mastadon!"

"Pteradactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

The transformed into their armored suits, and pulled out their Power Weapons, charging after Stag Beetle.

Ninjor watched as the Rangers tried their best, but ultimately failed. He then looked over at Tess, who was hugging her knees, still crying. "Tess, you must help your team. They are getting beat senselessly." Ninjor told her.

"I can't fight my father! Or his forces!. I just can't!" Tess replied.

"Tess, like it or not, they are your friends. And Vega is the love of your life. You have to help them. Thrax has two sides, his evil side, and his good side, which is your fathers side. He wouldn't hurt you, only Thrax's evil side would. Do you want Thrax's evil side to win? Do you want to lose the four people who call you their friend, or the one person who loves you more than anything?" Ninjor asked her.

Tess looked up after Ninjor's speech. He was right; she couldn't lose Vega, or her friends._ "I have friends. I actually have friends that care about me. And someone who loves me."_ she thought. Tes then slowly stood up. "I don't like the idea that I have to do this to my father. But, I have to help them" she said slowly.

"You may never will like the fact, but you hvae a team that needs you, a world that needs you, and innocent lives that need you." Ninjor said kindly to her. "But if you ever need anything, help or what not. You always have your friends, me, and Vega."

Tess managed a weak smile, and brushed away some tears. "Thank you Ninjor." she said. "**IT"S MORPHIN TIME!"**

**"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"**

Tess then teleported out of the Temple, and back to Angel Grove. Ninjor watched the screen as she arrived. "Poor girl, I can already tell she will never be alright after her tenure as a Power Ranger is over." Ninjor said sadly.

In Angel Grove, Tess appeared infront of the Rangers. "Tess!" Vega called happily. Tess looked behind her and gave a thumbs up. She then turned back around and faced Stag Beetle.

"I'm taking you down." she boldly stated.

**Hello everyone, long time, no stories. I apologize for the long wait, but from Dec-until last month has been hell on me and my family. But I'm back now, and ready to go.**

**There are going to be some changes in my stories though:**

**-Except for MMPR:NG, and my The Strongest Five (Heroes of Olympus/Percy Jackson story), I am discontinuing all OC stories. Samurai and Olympian Strikers contributers, I am sorry.**

**-If you remember, I had created a Power rangers Samurai story, with the characters Rob, Jordan, Derek, Danielle, and Amanda as the Power Rangers. I will be bringing that back, as Super Samurai has given me some good, and very funny ideas.**

**-In addition to MMPR:NG, I will be doing a crossover with Goosebumps, and MMPR:NG: The Return of Ivan Ooze. I'll keep posted on the details.**

**-Finally, War has about three chapters left, and it will be a tough, emotional three chapters for me, as everyone seems to love the story. I want to do all my fans justice in the story, and make sure that it goes out good.**

**So Tess has decided to fight (half-heartedly). Can she help the Rangers beat Stag Beetle? Will she ever get over her reluctance to fight Thrax? What is Thrax's plan with the Green Ranger powers?**

**Next time on MMPR:NG- With Stag Beetle more powerful, and without the ability to use the Ultrazord, the Rangers must find a way to stop him. Can a deeper power fromwithin unlock a new Zord?**

**Find out next time on MMPR:NG**


	19. Tess's Nightmare 3

MMPR:NG

Tess's Nightmare pt 3

Tess stared down the Stag Beetle, and vice versa. They stood there, and the other Rangers could see Tess starting to tremble a bit.

"What's the matter Yellow Ranger? Too scare to fight your daddy's monster?" Stag Beetle taunted.

"Shut up!" Tess yelled. She pulled out her Power Daggers, and transformed into her armored suit, and charged at Stag Beetle full of rage. The two began striking each other, neither going down.

"That's my awesome girlfriend!" Vega cried out happily.

" I think she's learned a thing or two from you Vega; piss her off, and she becomes one hell of a fighter." Josh said.

"Definetly." Bryn agreed.

"Think we should help her?" Maralynn asked.

"I think it's in our best interest to stay over here for now. I don't want to get tossed aside by my own teammate." Karina put in.

"Well said." Josh replied.

At the Moon Palace, Master Vile, Thrax, Goldar, and King Sphinx watched the battle with much interest. "Well now, she should become one of our henchmen. She would do well with us." Master Vile said of Tess.

Thrax then felt a pain in him again, and was once again in his Daniel Storm state of mind. "You leave her out of this!" he bellowed, firing his Z-Staff energy at Master Vile. Master Vile simply deflected it, and sent it back to Thrax/ Dan Storm, hiting him in the chest.

"I sense you have a human side that cares for the girl. Don't let it consume you grandson, we will take care of it later." Master Vile said calmly.

Thrax then felt another pain, and was back in Thrax's state of mind. "Yes Grandfather." he said.

Tess and Stag Beetle continued their battle. Stag Beetle found it amusing to anger Tess, and watch her become more careless in defending herself, and more into trying to strike him.

"Tess! Defend yourself more!" Vega called to her.

"I know what I'm doing!" Tess screamed. It then struck the Rangers, Tess was trying to get herself hurt.

"Oh hell no!" Josh roared. He grabbed his Power Sword, and ran towards the battle, as did the other Rangers.

"Tess you can't do this to yourself!" Karina said, grabbing ahold of her.

"Leave me alone and let me fight!" Tess yelled.

"NO! I won't let you do this to yourself! I love you too much Tess!" Vega roared, making the others, including Tess stop. Unfortunately, it didn't make Stag Beetle stop. He struck Vega in the back, sending him to the ground, and made him demorph.

"VEGA!" Tess yelled. She broke her grip from the others, and powered up her Power Daggers. "Power Daggers, double slash!" she cried out. She struck Stag Beetle, and he went down in an explosion.

Thrax roared in anger. "How could those punks beat my Stag Beetle?" he yelled. Goldar bowed his head.

"It was your daughter Master." he said.

"SILENCE! I know that fool!" Thrax replied. He then powered up his Z-Staff, and send an energy beam down to Earth, making the Stag Beetle grow.

The other Rangers looked up and gasped. "Man, we're going to need the Ultrazord!" Bryn called out.

"I know, but Turbanshell took my Green Ranger powers." Josh said sadly. "And Vega looks like he's out for the count."

"_Rangers, I will teleport Vega to the Temple, but you have to form the Megazord, and quickly."_ Ninjor said to them telepathically.

"Right." they said. Vega was then teleported off in a flash of white light. "We need Dinozord power now!" they called out. The Dinozords came out, and formed the Megazord. The two then began battling, Stag Beetle proving to be much stronger now than he was in his smaller form.

"I don't know how much more we can take!" Karina cried after Stag Beetle had left a devastating strike on the Megazord.

"Not too much more! Power levels are dropping like crazy!" Maralynn replied.

Right after Maralynn said that, Stag Beetle struck the Megazord so hard that the Zords went flying, as did the Rangers. The Rangers hit the ground hard. Tess staggared to get up.

"I'm not going to lose this battle. I refuse to lose!" she cried. Suddenly, her Power Coin began to glow, as did the Saber-tooth Tiger Dinozord. She then felt a power surge, and before she knew it, she had called out. "Saber-tooth Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!" Then, the Saber-tooht Tiger Zord changed its apperance into a Griffin like Zord. Tess jumped into the cockpit, ready for round 2.

The others looked at the new Zord in awe. "Damn that Zord looks awesome." Josh said.

"I'll say." Bryn said.

"Agreed." Karina said, wondering what Thunderzord she would have.

"I want one." Maralynn added.

Ninjor looked at the turn of events, and gasped. The Rangers had to go on a quest to get the Thunderzords, and Tess managed to summon it with no problem. "These guys are doing better than the original Power Rangers." Ninjor said softly.

"Bring it on!" Tess cried out to Stag Beetle. He charged forward, and Tess fired lasers from the Zords eye's hitting Stag Beetle in the foot. He then staggered a bit.

"Fireball attack now!" Tess called. The Griffin Thunderzord then fired fireballs at the Stag Beetle, the attacks hit him, and caused to to explode. The Rangers celebrated, and then teleported back to the Temple.

Master Vile shook his head. 'Well Grandson, despite your best efforts, you still managed to fail. Prehaps it was the human side of you that caused it."

"No Grandfather, the Yellow Ranger managed to somehow summon her Thunderzord. It had more power than Stag Beetle." Thrax replied.

"Well see to it you send more powerful monsters down." Master Vile snapped. Just then, Turbanshell walked into the Throne Room.

"Masters, I have succeeded in retriving the Green Ranger Powers!" he cackled.

"Good, finally something went right today." Master Vile muttered. He then used the telescope to see a Jeep travelling to Angel Grove. "Ah yes, this young man has potential to be our Green Ranger." Master Vile said.

Later that day, Tess sat alone in the park, next to the tree Thrax had first taken her, with tears pouring down her face. The day had been a long stressful day, and all she wanted was some time to herself.

"Hello beautiful." said a voice behind her. Tess turned around, and there stood Vega.

"Hey." Tess softly said. Vega sat down next to her.

"You OK?" he asked her.

"No, and I will probably never be OK. How can I fight my own father?" she asked.

"Well for one, don't try and get yourself hurt like today." Vega said sternly.

"I wasn't trying to get myself hurt. I just wanted to hurt him, and just kept my guard down. I'm not like that. At all." she said sharply.

"OK, Ok." Vega said. "We're all here for you Tess. We need you. I heard today you managed to summon your Thunderzord. That took a lot, but you did it. Unfortunately, we have to protect the world, and your dad is the one that is attacking it. Ninjor said that Thrax has 2 mins, one is your dads, and one is Thrax. When the time comes, we will fight Thrax in his state nof mind, and leave him in your dad's state of mind alone." he told her.

Tess smiled. "Thank you." she said. The two then kissed.

Elsewhere, the Jeep Master Vile saw through the telescope stopped outside of Angle Grove, and a young man hopped out of it. He was 19 years old, and sttod average height and build, and had lightly tanned skin. He had short black hair. "Alright, Uncle's dojo shouldn't be too far from here." he said to himself. The young man's name was Kainen Kir, and unfortunately, was the prime recruit in Master Vile's evil scheme.

**And with that, the most awesome 3 parter I have ever written comes to a close. First off, I'd like to give a shout out to the Green Ranger author; Gureifox. He had sent me his Green Ranger last year, and never got around to adding him. But welcome aboard.**

**So Tess feels as though she will never be alright again, but has managed to summon her Thunderzord. What does this mean for the Villains? Find out next time on MMPR:NG**

**Next time: Josh feels worthless after losing the Green Ranger powers, and feels as though he can't handle his Ranger duties anymore. Thrax plays on this, and sends down Turbanshell to captured the other Rangers, and steal their Powers. Can Josh come to his senses and save them, or is this the end of the Power Rangers?**


	20. Down in the Reds pt 1

MMPR:NG

Down in the Reds pt 1

Josh laid on his bed looking at his Power Morpher. It had been two months since he had became the Red Ranger, and the teams leader. He took the responsibility with pride, and more courage than he thought he could muster, but managed to fight every attack, and led his team to victory time and time again.

Now it was a different story. Turbanshell managed to steal the only remaining Green Ranger Powers that Josh held onto. It was a sneak attack, and Josh knew he should have been watching his back. Nevertheless, he felt like a failure. His team couldn't form the Ultrazord anymore, and were at a weakened advantage.

"This is all my fault." he said to himself bitterly. "Maybe I should just give up on being the Red Ranger."

Thrax sat on his throne, watching Josh. "Oh the poor Red Ranger feels as though he can't be the Red Ranger anymore? I'm going to have loads of fun with this." he cackled. "Turbanshell!" Thrax called.

Turbanshell walked into the Throne room. "Yes Master?" he asked.

"Take Goldar, King Sphinx, and a small army of Putties and capture the other Rangers. Then proceed to drain their Powers. Make the Red Ranger feel more worthless than he already is. And make our plan for the evil Green ranger come true!" Thrax told him.

"It will be done my Master." Turbanshell told him.

The next day, Bryn and Karina were sipping on smoothies at the Juice Bar, enjoying a day off from school. " So Karina, I was wondering if you and my brother wanted to go on a double date with me and Mitchell." Bryn asked Karina.

"Um, sure. I thought you hated double dates though?" Karina responded. It was then Bryn looked like she was about to cry.

"Mitchell has been a real jerk lately. The other day I thought he was going to hit me." Bryn said sadly.

"What! Are you serious? What's his problem?" Karina asked, clearly outraged.

"I don't know. But it's scaring me. He's acting like Bulk Jr. was with Maralynn." Bryn told Karina, tears starting to slip down her face.

Out of nowhere, Vega and Tess sat down next to the girls; Vega's face full of pure rage. "Did you just say that nerd boy almost punched you the other day?" he asked.

"Yes." Bryn said. She then began crying. Tess and Karina hugged her, while Vega fummed.

"BRYN!" a voice rang out in the Juice Bar. The four all looked up to see Mitchell standing there, full of anger. "I texted you three times and you never answered! What is your deal?" he demanded. Within a second Vega was nose to nose with Mitchell.

"You shut your freakin mouth before I shut it for you." Vega told him. Despite the fact Mitchell was shorter and less muscular than Vega, Mitchell gave Vega a shove.

" Don't start something you can't finish." Mitchell challeneged Vega.

As quickly as the scene was unfolding, the owner to the Juice Bar came out, and stepped between the two. "Alright guys, break it up." he said. Mitchell stepped back, as did Vega. Another man also joined the three.

"Alright, what's the problem here?" the 2nd man asked.

"My girlfriend is being a dumb bitch, and this ignorant moron is trying to act like a tough guy." Mitchell said. The 2nd man grabbed ahold of Vega as Vega tried to lunge for Mitchell.

"Don't you ever insult her again!" Vega roared.

The owner then raised his voice. "Kid, get out of here!" he said to Mitchell, pointing at the exit.

"What's going on here?" another voice asked. Officer Lee-Scott walked into the Juice Bar. He looked at the two men, and the angry Mitchell and Vega. "Aren't you Zacks boy?" he asked Mitchell.

"Yeah." Mitchell answered.

"I'll be having a conversation with him tonight about this. Now scram before I take you down town." Officer Lee-Scott said. Mitchell turned around, and gave Bryn a glare, and stormed out.

Officer Lee-Scott then turned his attention to Vega. "Vega, calm down man. Go get a cold smoothie and relax." he told him gently. Finally he turned his attention to the two men. "Rocky, Adam. Mind filling me in?" he asked.

Vega went and sat down, shaking with anger. "I wish they wouldn't have held me back." he said. Tess put her hand on his.

"Once again, my brave knight in white spandex helps out another person." she said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Vega, you didn't have to do that." Bryn said quietly.

"I know I didn't have to, but I did. No one messes with my friends" Vega said.

Adam Park, and Rocky DeSantos stood with Officer Lee-Scott. "Guys, do you know who those four kids are?" he asked.

"I've suspecting it for awhile now. Makes sense. Just shocked a girl got my old Black Ranger Powers." Adam laughed.

"Yeah. It's actually been quite weird watching the Power Rangers fight, and us not being apart of it." Rocky admitted.

"Think we should tell them we know?" Officer Lee- Scott asked.

"Definetly." Adam said. The three approached the table the four sat at.

"You OK?" Rocky asked Bryn. As owner of the Juice Bar, he had a responsibility to make sure that his customers were OK, even though he was sure Bryn could have wiped the floor with Mitchell.

"Yeah I'm fine." Bryn said.

"Rocky, I'm sorry that happened." Vega said.

"Not a problem Vega. We all stand up for our friends and teammates." Rocky laughed.

"Teammates?" Karina asked, getting nervous.

"Look guys. We're not stupid. We used to be who you are now." Adam said.

"Um, whats that?" Tess asked.

Adam looked around to make sure no one was close, and then leaned his head in. "We used to be the Power Rangers."

The four looked at them in shock. How did they find out.

"_That is correct Rangers. Adam used to be the Black Ranger, and Jason and Rocky were the Red Rangers."_ Ninjor said to the seven telepathically.

"Wow." Karina said.

"You guys were?" Vega asked.

Adam smiled. "Yeah we were. I will say, strange seeing a girl Black Ranger." he said, smiling at Bryn. Bryn smiled back.

"Anyone else around here former Power Rangers?" asked Karina.

"Your dance instructors Zack and Kathrine were Power Rangers. Zack being the first Black Ranger, and Kathrine being the 2nd Pink Ranger." Jason told her.

Karina gasped. "So that's why they were fine with me missing the dance recital."

Just then, Josh walked in, and saw his friends sitting with Officer Lee Scott, Adam, and Rocky. He then walked over and sat with them. "Hey guys." he said.

"Josh guess what? They were Power Rangers. Officer Lee Scott, and Rocky were the Red Rangers." Tess told him.

"Really?" Josh asked. Officer Lee Scott laughed.

"Yep. That's right Josh. And might I say you are a better leader, and Red Ranger than I ever was." he told Josh. He then looked at the others. "Listen, I know the law is the law, and there is no changing it, but if you guys are out past curfew, or are in any trouble, I have no problem helping you six out."

"Or if you want to grab a late smoothie, or stay later for training or something, I've got no problem letting you six in, or even training with you." Rocky added.

"And I have a dojo here in Angel Grove, and offer various types of Martial Arts from different teachers. If you decide you want some more fighting experience, come on down." Adam said.

Officer Lee-Sott then looked at Karina. "And I'm sure if you asked them, Zack and Kathrine would give you extra dance practice time. They would do as much as they could to help you."

Karina smiled. "I'll do that.". she said. "Thank you Officer Lee-Scott."

"Call me Jason. We're Power Rangers after all. Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger." he told them. "Alright, I have to get back to work. Have a good one guys. Rocky, Adam, tell your fiances I said hello. We should get the old team back together soon." he said.

Adam laughed. " Didn't you get the wedding invitation? Tanya and I's wedding is in 3 weeks bro." he said.

"Oh yeah! Trini and I will be there. I actually plan on asking her to marry me." Jason said.

"Do it!" Rocky said.

"Will do. See you all later." he said, and he then left the Juice Bar. Rocky and Adam then said their good byes, and went back to their business.

The five sat there for awhile, shocked they had met theri predecessors. "Wow, it's shocking I guess." Josh finally said.

"What? Knowing five people we've known most of our lives are Power Rangers?" Vega asked.

"I agree, that is shocking." Tess added.

Maralynn then walked into the Juice Bar, spotted the others, and sat down next to them."What's up?" she asked.

Karina looked at her. "You miss all the fun. Mitchell freaked out on Bryn, Vega and Mitchell almost got into it, Officer Lee-Scott shows up, and he, Adam Park, and the Juice Bar owner Rocky tell us they were former Power Rangers, and Ninjor confirmed it." she told Maralynn.

"What? Wow. Oh my gosh. We know the former Power Rangers?" Maralynn gasped.

"Yep." Bryn said half-heartedly. She was still upset about Mitchell.

Kainen Kir then walked into the Juice Bar, and walked over to the group. "Um, hi. I'm Kainen Kir. I'm looking for Breeden Road. My Uncle lives there and I'm new in town." he said.

Bryn jumped up almost instantly and gave him directions. The others smirked at this. After she was done giving him the directions, she sat back down, and looked at the others confused.

"Why are you all smiling?" she asked.

"You jumped pretty fast." Vega said.

"What? I like to be helpful. I'm trying to keep my mind off that loser Mitchell." she admitted.

"So what is Mitchell's problem?" Karina asked.

Maralynn cleared her throat. "Apparently from what I heard, he's doing a lot of struggling with life. He's come to think of himself as a loser, and is worried that Bryn will leave him." she said.

Bryn gasped. "I'm not going to leave him! I really like him, and want to be with him, just not if he is going to be a jerk. He needs to realize that." she said.

Else where, Kainen walked out back to his jeep when he heard a crack of thunder. he turned around to see Thrax, and a large number of Putties.

"Who are you supposed to be?" he asked Thrax.

"I am Thrax, your new master." Thrax told him.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't have time for you. Later." Kainen said. He turned around, and was then surrounded by Putties. They grabbed him, and teleported away. Thrax laughed.

"Once I get the rest of the Ranger's powers, my Green Ranger will be unstoppable!"

**Alright, so the six Rangers now know of the former Rangers, and can call officer Lee Scott Jason (I have been wanting to do that lol).**

**On a side note, can anyone tell me what also happened in this chapter? It is a set up to another story. If no one gets it, I'll post the answer in the next chapter.**

**So Kainen has been captured, and is to be turned into the Green Ranger, and Mitchell is in fear of losing Bryn. Will he lose her? Will Josh get out of his slump?**

**Next time on MMPR:NG. The Rangers are captured, and Josh seeks guidence from Jason and Rocky. Will he help his friends? Or will the new Green Ranger put a stop to that?**

**Find Out next time on MMPR:NG**

**(Also, just for fun. If you were to direct a Power Rangers reboot movie, who would you have cast as the power Rangers?)**


	21. Down in the Reds pt 2

MMPR:NG

Down in the Reds pt 2

Josh was lifitng weights with Vega at the Youth Center, and kept repeating what he had discovered in his head; Officer Scott Lee had been the previous Red Ranger, and so had Mr. DeSantos. He felt honored that he had the opprotunity to wear the same suit they did, but no matter what, he still felt like a failure.

"Earth to Josh! I finished my entire workout, and you barely did a set of it. What is the problem here?" Vega said loudly to Josh. After telling them he had been Red Ranger, Rocky had given the team a work out program he had used during his time.

"Um, what?" Josh asked.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Vega asked him. By this time Rocky had come out, noticing Josh's lack of work.

"Josh, that work out too much? Should I have started you lower?" Rocky asked concerned.

"No it's not that. It's just.." Josh began. He finally felt like he couldn't keep it in any longer. "I feel like a crappy Red Ranger. I had the Green ranger powers taken from me, and now we can't form the Ultrazord." he blurted out.

Vega and Rocky looked at each other, and then Josh. Josh sat there and waited, wondering what they were going to say.

Finally Vega spoke up. "You were attacked from behind. There really was nothing you could have done." he said.

"I've seen you in battle Josh. You are a better Red Ranger than I ever was. Just keep your head up. Things will work out." Rocky told him. Then an idea struck him. "You know what? Talk to Jason. He's better at this stuff than I am."

"I think I will. Thanks Rocky!" Josh said. He then rushed out of the Juice Bar. Rocky just stood there.

"I could have called him you know. There is a magical invention called a cell phone." he muttered.

Karina and Bryn walked into the dance studio so they could talk to Dance Master Zack, and Miss katherine about being Rangers, and Bryn wanted to know what was going on with Mitchell.

Once they walked into the door, they heard shouting. "Mitchell, what the hell is wrong with you? How dare you treat your girlfriend like that and show her that great amount of disrespect?" Zack yelled at his son.

"It's none of your business Dad! What goes on between us is our own business!" Mitchell shouted back.

"What, so you walk into the Juice Bar and start yelling at her? You know how embarrassed she must have felt? How embarressed Rocky was? You're lucky that Jason didn't arrest you, or that that Vega kid didn't knock you head off!" Zack said sternly.

"I could have taken them all on! I'm not scared of a stupid cop or that loser Vega! Bryn is my girlfriend, I will treat her as I see fit!" Mitchell stated.

Bryn had had enough. Swent around the wall, and cleared her throat. Zack and Mitchell looked up at her. "What do you want bitch?" Mitchell asked her.

"Don't call me bitch you half pint low life scumbag." Bryn boldly said. Mitchell cocked an eyebrow.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" he asked.

"How dare you treat me like crap? Go find another girlfriend! I'm done with you!" she shouted.

"You aren't breaking up with me!" Mitchell said. He then went after her as fast as he could. Unfortunately, he didn't know that Bryn's older brothers taught her how to defend herself. He grabbed her arm, and recieved a swift kick to the stomach. He slammed into the wall, and gasped for air.

"Mitchell, get your ass out of this studio, and get the hell home! I will deal with you there!" Zack roared, enraged by his son's behavior. He picked him up, dragged him to the door, and once he was out, slammed the door shut. Taking a deep breath, Zack turned around to the girls, and forced a smile. "Sorry about that Bryn. What's up Karina?" he asked.

"We know you were the Black power Ranger. Jason, Rocky, and Adam, and also Ninjor told us." Karina blurted out, excited to find out if he was or not.

Zack smiled. 'Yes i was. And I know you are the Blue Ranger. Boy will Billy love to hear this." he said.

"That's why you were fine with me missing the recital." Karina put together.

"Yep, and I take it Bryn is a Power Ranger too?" Zack wisely asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm the Black ranger." Bryn replied.

"So my son could have gotten his ass kicked by a Power Ranger." Zack said. "But yeah. Just know we will be more lienant with your dancing. You have a responsibility the other girls don't have, a very big responsibility, and honestly, I couldn't be more prouder of one of my dancers. You are an excellent Ranger. You both are."

The girls smiled, and thanked him for his time, and walked out of the Dance Studio. Mitchell wasn't hanging around, but a group of Putties, and TurbanShell was.

"What do you want Turbanshell?" Bryn asked.

"Simple my dear, you two are coming with me!" Turbanshell replied. Before the girls could react, Putties grabbed them, and teleported off.

Maralynn was walking down the road, when she saw a group of Putties chasing after a couple. "Hey clay brains!" she shouted. The Putties looked at her. Suddenly, King Sphinx appeared behind her, and grabbed her.

"Let's take a trip Pink Ranger." he said. They then teleported off.

Vega and Tess were sitting in the park talking when Goldar and a group of Putties appeared. The two were instantly on their feet. "What the hell are you doing here Goldar?" Vega snapped.

"You two are to be guests of Thrax, and witness the start of your demise." Goldar said gleefully.

"I don't think so." Tess said.

"It's Morphin Time!" vega shouted.

**"WHITE RANGER POWER!"**

**"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"**

The two morphed and began their fight agaisnt Goldar and the Putties; Tess taking on the Putties, and vega going head to head with Goldar as usual. Unfortuantely, Tess was getting over powered by Putties. Three of them grabbed her.

"Vega!" Tess cried. Vega looked over and started to run to help her, but was grabbed by Goldar.

"Time to meet your demise Rangers!" Goldar said before they teleported away.

Josh walked over to Jason's house, and knocked on the door. After a moment, Jason opened it up, and smiled

"Hey Josh, what's going on." Jason asked.

"Can i talk to you for a minute?" Josh asked.

"Sure thing. Come in." Jason led him into the house, and into the living room where another man sat. "Josh, this is Tommy Oliver. Former Green Ranger, White Ranger, red Zeo Ranger, the first Red Turbo Ranger, and Black Dino Thunder Power Ranger. Tommy this is Josh Hender, current Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger."

"Nice to meet you Josh." Tommy said, getting up and shaking his hand. "Good to know Angel Grove has new protectors."

"Thanks. I don't know if I'm that good of a protector." Josh said sadly.

Jason smiled. "Rocky already called me and told me what was going on. I have to tell you that Vega is right, you were attacked from behind. Nothing you could have done." Jason told him.

"I know, but still I let my team down. We can't form the Ultrazord now.

"Josh, I've seen you fight. You are a GREAT Red Ranger. As a Ranger, we take risks. I've lost my Powers three or four times, and passed on Powers. You can't let this stuff get to you. As a leader, it's up to you to lead your team in and out of battle. Letting the loss of a Power bother won't allow you to reach your teams full potential." Tommy told him

Jason motioned for him to sit. "When I was the Red Ranger, and Tommy was the Green Ranger, he was captured, and his Green ranger powers were drained by a magic candle. I went in to save him, but ultimately had to leave, and he ultimately lost his Powers, and to this day, I still haven't forgiven myself for it. He assured me it wasn't my fault, and is to this day still my best friend."

Josh felt this spirits rise. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate this." he said.

"_Josh, this is Ninjor. The others have been captured, and are about to have their Powers drained. You must help them!"_ Ninjor said.

"I'm on my way. It's Morphin Time!" Josh said.

"**RED RANGER POWER!"**

He morphed, and teleported to where the other Rangers were being held.

The others were in a cage near a cave in the mountains. Vega tried as hard as they could to break the lock, but was to no avail.

"Ugh, I hate your father Tess." Vega muttered. Tess shot him a small glare. A machine was set next to them, and ocassionally they had some power sucked from them.

Josh then teleported next to them. "Guys! you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah! Get us out of here!" Maralynn cried. Josh destroyed the machine, and then broke the lock on the cage.

"Can you all still morph?" Josh asked.

"Its Morphin Time!"

**" WHITE RANGER POWER!"**

**"BLACK RANGER POWER!"**

**"PINK RANGER POWER!"**

**"BLUE RANGER POWER!"**

**"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"**

The five morphed, and were releaved that they still could.

"Alright, now let's get out of here." Karina said.

"Not so fast!" a voice said from in the cave. Green energy shot out from the cave, striking the Rangers. As they hit the ground, they looked up to see the Green Ranger walk out of the cave.

"Who are you!" Bryn asked.

"The Ranger who will destroy you all." the Green Ranger replied. And without warning, he charged the Rangers.

**So the rangers now have a Green ranger to deal with, and Josh is out of his slump. Can the rangers defeat him?**

**Now I posted a question in the last chapter about what other story is in this story. The answer is War. These two co-exist in the same time. Which is why I haven't finished War yet. I am undecided on if MMPR: NG will make an apperance in it or not.**

**Also, I don't know if anyone was at Morphicon, but the cast of the newest Power rangers series; Power Rangers Megaforce has been announced, and were shown in their suits at Morphicon (that photo is now my computers background pic). I, for one, cannot wait until it premieres.**

**Next time on MMPR:NG- The Rangers fight the Green Ranger, and get beaten badlt. Can Josh unlokc the Power of his Thunderzord, or is this the end of the Power rangers?**

**Find out next time on MMPR:NG**


	22. Down in the Reds pt 3

MMPR:NG

Down in the Reds pt 3

The Green Ranger charged the six, and sent them all flying into the dirt. "You Rangers are no match for me." he told them. Vega stood up.

"Want to make a bet on that?" he asked the Green Ranger. Vega picked up Saba and began a duel with the Green Ranger. Josh picked up his Power Sword, and also charged the Green Ranger.

"I've got your back Vega!" Josh called to his best friend. The two did everything they could against the Green Ranger, but it wasn't enough, and the green Ranger knocked them both away.

"Child s play." he muttered. He turned around to get hit with attacks from Maralynn's Power Bow, and Bryn's Power Axe.

"Back off Green boy." Maralynn warned him. The Green Ranger cocked his head.

"So you two think a few puny blasts can stop me? Try it again." he told the two. The girls fired again, and the Green Rangers Dragon Shield absorbed the attacks, and shot them back at the two girls. Maralynn and Bryn both flew next to Vega and Josh. The green Ranger turned and saw Tess charging him.

"Leave them alone!" Tess yelled.

"You are my Master's daughter, I will not fight you." the Green Ranger told her. He played a note on his Dragon Dagger, and green energy shot out, and wrapped around Tess, binding her. She fell to the ground, unable to attack. An attack struck the Green Ranger from the back. He staggered forward and turned to see Karina standing with her Power Lance.

"You have attitude problems, you know that?" she asked him. The Green Ranger said nothing. He then charged Karina, grabbed her neck, and rammed her into the side of the cave.

"You were lucky to have gotten an attack in on me Blue Ranger, however, you will not do so again." he told her. He dropped Karina to the ground, and raised his Dragon Dagger. "Say goodbye!" he roared. He then began to thrust his Dagger forward. Karina closed her eyes, wondering if this was the end. She then heard a sound of metal hitting metal, and opened her eyes to Josh blocking the Green Rangers attack.

"This fight is now between you and me Green Ranger. And you will be destroyed." Josh said in a dangerous tone.

"Bring it on Red Ranger." The Green Ranger said. The two then began fighting each other. Josh fought with more than he thought he could. This was his team, these were his friends, and this Earth was his home. He was the leader, and he would not fail.

"You are a formidable foe Red Ranger. I give you that much. However, you will fall, and my master will rule the world." the Green Ranger told Josh.

"I highly doubt that." Josh replied. Josh then kicked the Green Ranger in the gut, and sent him to the ground. The others then join him; Tess having been released from her binds; and stood in front of the Green Ranger. "Alright guys, lets form the Power Blaster." Josh commanded.

"Right!" chorused the others. They then formed the Power Blaster, and pointed it at the Green Ranger.

"Sorry we have to do this, but you must be stopped." Josh said.

"Bring it on boy." The Green Ranger laughed.

Fire! the Rangers called out. They then fired the Power Blaster. They all then gasped as the Green Rangers Dragon Shield glowed, and absorbed the blast. He then fired it back on them. The blast struck them hard, and they were knocked into the cave wall, demorphing instantly.

"Childs play." The green Ranger muttered before teleporting away. The Rangers struggled to get to their feet.

"Dude, that guy just kicked every single one of our asses without breaking a sweat." Vega yelled angrily.

"And he's working for Thrax." Karina reminded them.

"We should go talk to Ninjor about this." Bryn said to the Rangers. They nodded, and teleported off. Josh remained behind. He walked up to the side of the cave, and kicked it with his foot as hard as he could.

"Why can I not lead this team? Why can't I just become a Purple Ranger or something? Why do I have to be the Red Ranger?" he asked out loud.

"You can lead us." a voice said behind him. He turned and saw Maralynn behind him. He shook his head.

"Thought you weren't talking to me." he snapped. That hurt, and Maralynn felt the sting of the words. However, she brushed them aside.

"Josh, you need to understand. My mother, the one woman that I felt closest to my entire life, even after she went to jail, passed away. I don't want to lose anyone else that I care for, or love. You being one of the people I love." she said. This made Josh feel a bit better.

"Well I can't lead a team worth shit. I can't be a good Red Ranger. Maybe Ninjor has a Purple Stegosaurus Ranger power I can use." Josh said.

"Why? You're a great Red Ranger. You've led us to victory time, and time again. We will get through this with you leading us." Maralynn told him. She then walked up to him, and threw her arms around him, and kissed him on the cheek. "And I'm sorry about everything Josh. I do like you, and want us to be a couple. I just need time." she said. She then teleported away.

Josh stood by himself for a few moments, until his Power Watch went off. "This is Josh." he said into the watch.

"Y_eah I know who you are. Are you coming to the Temple, or are you going to wait for a written invitation? Get you're ass over here."_ Tess said into the Power Watch. Josh laughed.

"I'm on my way." he said. He then teleported to the Temple.

At the Moon Palace, the Green Ranger knelt before Thrax, and Master Vile. "The Rangers weren't a match for me, or my Power my Masters. They were nothing but child's play." he told the two villains.

"Good. Let the downfall of the Rangers continue." Master Vile laughed.

"Green Ranger, you will have control of the Dragonzord, the Chimera Thunderzord, and the Scorpion Ninja Zord. You will earn the two when the time is right. Now go down, and use the Dragonzord to destroy Angel Grove!" Thrax commanded.

"It will be done my Master." the Green Ranger said. He then teleported to Earth.

At the Temple, Ninjor was briefing the Rangers on the new Green Ranger. "It looks like he is a Martial Arts expert, and a good one at that." Ninjor stated.

Tess rolled her eyes. "Tell us something we don't know. He handed us our asses on a silver platter." she snapped. A screen then popped up, and it revealed the Dragonzord attacking Angel Grove.

"Guys we have to get back there now!" Bryn said. They all turned to Josh, who nodded.

"Back to action!" he called. The six put on their helmets and teleported back to Angel Grove. "We need Dino Zord power now!" Josh cried. The Dino Zords came appeared, and formed the Megazord.

"Now let's give this guy what's coming to him." Karina said boldly. The Megazord faced the Dragonzord, and the two began fighting. With it's long tail, the Dragonzord quickly got the upper hand in the battle, throwing the Megazord around like a rag doll.

"Vega, you think you can bring Titanus around anytime soon?" Josh asked into the Megazord's communication system.

"One_ step ahead of you."_ was Vega's reply. A few blasts hit the Dragonzord, and the Rangers looked to see Titanus rolling in. Titanus fired a few more blasts, which knocked the Dragonzord down. However, it quickly regained its footing, and fired missiles from its fingers, striking Titanus hard. The Megazord then grabbed ahold of Dragonzords tail, in an attempt to stop it. Dragozord quickly got loose, and struck the Megazord hard. The Rangers were ejected from the Megazord, and hit the ground, demorphing, except for Josh. He quickly ran over to his team.

"Are you all alright?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine." Karina said weakly.

"Never better." Bryn said.

"As good as I can be." replied Maralynn.

"Can we install parachutes for when we get thrown out of the Megazord?" Tess grumbled. Vega ran over to the others.

"That Dragonzord is one tough zord." he said as he helped up Tess. Josh got angry.

"I have had enough of this guy. It's time to take him down." Josh stated.

"What can we do though? He is too strong." Maraylnn said sadly. Josh then got an idea.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" he cried. The other watched as the Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord turned into a long dragon like Zord.

"Wow that's cool." Vega said. Josh then jumped up on the Zord, and it fired fire at the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord fell to the ground.

"Alright. Warrior mode time!" Josh called. The Red Dragon Thunderzord then turned into a humanoid Zord, and held a staff. The Red Dragonzord then struck the Dragonzord, sending it flying into the harbor. Josh hopped out of his new Zord, and on to the ground where the others greeted him, their faces full of cheer.

"Dude, that Zord is awesome." Vega said.

"Good job Josh." Karina said, giving him a hug, while Bryn smacked him on the back.

"Awesome Josh." Tess said. Maralynn didn't say anything, but gave Josh a smile as the others teleported back to the Temple.

"So do you think that you still shouldn't be our leader?" Maralynn finally asked him.

"Kind of." Josh said.

"Well you proved yourself today. You did an amazing job in beating the Dragonzord, and in fighting the Green Ranger. You are a good Ranger, and leader Josh." Maralynn said.

"I guess you're right." Josh said. Maralynn smiled and then teleported to the Temple, leaving Josh alone to his thoughts. However, watching him from a distance was the Green Ranger.

"You had me this time Red Ranger, but next time you won't be so lucky." he said.

**Next time on MMPR:NG- With Tess depressed about her father, and a new Green ranger showing up, Vega's anger gets the best of him in a battle. Can a former Ranger show him how to control his anger in battle?**


End file.
